When Fate Decides to Kick Your Ass
by Araminthe Ispwitch
Summary: Dark Mousy is invincible... or so he claims. So when an artwork decides to go berserk, give him a damn body of his own, and leave him with a homicidal blonde clad in a golden ruffled dress just to ruin his life... he knew right there and then... that Krad of the Hikari was going to be the death of him. DxK, SxD, Yaoi :D ON-HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Just My Luck

Hi, everyone! This is my very first fanfic. I am a huge-and I mean **_HUGE_**-fan of DNAngel, so that pretty much sums it up. Heh. Oh yeah... I don't really curse in real life, but since what you're reading right now isn't reality, expect a few.. well.

**Title**: When Fate Decides to Kick Your Ass

**Category**: Anime/Manga - DNAngel

**Genre**: Romantic Comedy - Yaoi/Shounen-ai or Boy Love

**Rating**: T - Beware...

**Pairing/s**: Dark and Krad, Satoshi and Daisuke

**Summary**: Dark Mousy is invincible... or so he claims. So when an artwork decides to go berserk, give him a damn body of his own, and leave him with a homicidal blonde clad in a golden ruffled dress just to ruin his life... he knew right there and then... that Krad of the Hikari was going to be the death of him.

**Warning**: Fangirl alert, Risa-bashing, perverted idiots, sadistic bastards, reluctant crossdressers, and an all-around insane authoress.

**Perks**: Cookies from the Dark Side. I said Dark Side, not Dark's side.

**Disclaimer**: I do not frickin' own DNAngel, the outfits - which shall come later, or the Tear. If I did, all hell would've broken loose.

**PLEASE READ: Let's all just pretend that the final battle in the real story of DNAngel has never happened here. This story starts after the Freedert arc. Kei Hiwatari is still here and is still such a killjoy. Daisuke's crush on Riku faded here and didn't progress to that fateful kiss in the ending. Risa had created a fanclub for Dark. And Dark and Krad didn't disappear. Bottom line: this is just a fanfic. Be gentle. If you don't like the genre, then leave at once, you haters.**

**By the way, I've based this on the anime, so no Argentine or that director dude something. Whatever.**

* * *

><p>When Fate Decides to Kick Your Ass<p>

Chapter 1: Just My Luck

"Outta the way! Move it! SEXY GUY COMING THROUGH!" A slender, young man with wild, violet locks shouted at the top of his lungs to pave the way for his one hell of a run.

The entire Police Force, out to catch the ever-elusive and invincible - self-proclaimed, by the way - Phantom Thief Dark, turned to where the voice had come from. They were sure to get Dark this time but they weren't exactly prepared to face _this_. After all, stampedes for 75% off-sales are normal but no one ever said anything about a pack of _crazed _fangirls out to kill just to have Dark Mousy, the sexiest flirt on the face of the planet...

Dark ran as fast as his legs could carry him. If he ever survives this, he swears to never show that charming, dazzling, _killer_ smile of his. He's pretty brave but he's not exactly planning to die because a group of maniacally-insane girls flattened him to death. His oh-so-manly pride was _far_ too valuable.

About a meter away, the pack of _crazed_ fangirls led by none other than Crazy Fangirl # 1: Risa Harada, kept running on and on, all for the sake of their beloved Dark-sama who apparently had ran away the instant he saw his fans. In a flash, the police were flattened like dough while their young Commander managed to escape his doom. Apparently, being a police officer isn't all that fancy...

...

...

...

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL GAWKING AT, YOU MORONS? AFTER HIM!", yelled Inspector Saehara who was the first to recover after that embarrassing scene a while ago. Damn that thief if his own son saw how pathetic he was back there... He couldn't believe the thief had gotten past them head on! It was a whole, new thing... and it wasn't pretty. Afraid of the Inspector's wrath and probably Commander Hiwatari's as well, the officers scrambled up to chase the infamous Dark Mousy by following the trail of _really crazed_ fangirls.

Meanwhile...

_**I told you to just go straight to the museum! But nooo,**_ scolded Daisuke Niwa, tamer of the idiotic thief. _**You really had to make a stop at your crazy fanclub's hideout and- **_

_**Alright! Alright! Geez, I get it! You think I'm an idiot! **_, retorted said thief. _Great... first, the girls, now this..._

_**You **_**are**_** an idiot, Dark.**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Well, you **_**did**_** 'accidentally' show yourself to Harada-san **_**and**_** her league of loyal fans. **_, reminded Daisuke dryly.

_**But that **_**was**_** an accident! I had no idea that tree was a fake! **_Daisuke slapped his forehead. Seriously, what kind of an idiot would say something as lame as that?

_Flashback from... a few minutes ago..._

_It was one of those nights:_

_The light of the moon becoming a temporary lampshade for those in the dark. The scent of crisp leaves wafting through the air. The crickets playing a lively tune in the silence. The plotting of a same-old trap to ensnare a handsome - ahem - thief by a creepy League of stupid Fangirls in their leader's mansion. And the spying of said worried thief with his equally worried tamer. _

_Dark cautiously crept nearer to the windows while trying to balance on top of the tree branch. He was supposed to be on his way to the museum for another heist where unfortunately, With had gotten mysteriously sick the day before and was too weak to transform, so the thief had to leave early for the long trek to his destination because Dark adamantly refused to use his real wings, but curiosity got the better of him when, as he was passing by the Harada Mansion, he heard a loud squeal._

_Okay, make that 'squeals'._

_He and Daisuke simultaneously had this sinking feeling about what might happen, but Dark, the brash one, decided to see for himself and Daisuke to prepare for the worst. _**Dark, no! We should just ignore them! You know how those girls can be, especially Harada-san! **_, said the rational redhead._

**Aw, c'mon on, Dai-chan! For once in your life, be spontaneous! Who knows? If we eavesdrop on them, we might be able to escape them completely this time! **_Last time hadn't been pleasant for the purple-haired angel, to say the least. Who knew those girls could be so creative in chasing him?_

_Daisuke reluctantly had to agree that Dark had a point. Silently, the thief hid up a tree closest to the living room windows. He strained to hear the words coming out from a certain brunette._

"_Alright! Now, here's the latest plan! We form three groups; the first will chase Dark-san into the museum's garden, the second will distract the police so they won't follow Dark-san and the first group, and lastly, the third will set up the trap and wait in the garden's entrance." , said Risa Harada, the younger one between the Harada twins, Daisuke and, surprisingly also Dark's former crush, and the founder of the League of Loyal Dark Fans. _

_The League, which consisted of every young girl in Azumano, cheered and praised Risa for the brilliant and foolproof plan. Dark, on the other hand, simply gawked at the stupidity of said plan while his young tamer just sweatdropped at the enthusiasm of the group on the idea of making his idiotic alter-ego their poor prisoner. _

**That's it? That's their plan? ... This would be a lot easier than I thought. **_, the thief mused._

**Don't be so smug just yet, Dark. Their plan last time was simple and easy to avoid, too, but they had almost caught you! Good thing we ran into Sato-H-Hiwatari-kun! **_At this, Dark couldn't help but tease._

**Oh yeah... good thing **_**Sato-chan**_** came to your rescue! **_The Phantom Thief inwardly laughed harder as his master's cheeks turned into a nice shade of red. _**I-I'M NOT GAY!**

_There was utter silence until Dark couldn't hold it any longer. He laughed out loud at the redhead's sudden declaration of him denying his homosexuality. Daisuke turned even redder as he realized the gravity of his comment. Unfortunately though..._

_A snap sounded through the once-silent backyard as Dark realized that the branch hadn't been able to hold his weight long enough. As he looked at his feet before he felt the wind rush against him, he noticed a long piece of duct tape wrapped at the part of the branch where the crack was. Dark couldn't believe what he was seeing. Apparently, someone tried to _fix_ a tree branch by using _duct tape_. Wow. _

**How you ever managed to luckily choose this unlucky branch is **_**way**_** beyond me. **_, said Daisuke, doing a face palm. _

"_Ow!", said the violet-haired thief, rubbing his behind which had landed first from his 'branch __fiasco'. Suddenly, a chorus of high-pitched squeals reached his ears. He looked up and saw... that his cover had been blown. _

**Oh. Damn.**

**It was nice knowing you, Dark.**

"_DARK-SAN!" That's the cue. The Phantom Thief immediately stood up and started his one hell of a run._

_Yep, it was one of those nights, alright._

_End Flashback..._

_Oh yeah. Totally lame._, Daisuke thought. Dark should really just tell the truth and say that he wasn't an idiot but the biggest joke of a thief. It'll probably be true anyway, what will all the slip-ups lately. _Wait a minute... _

_**Um, Da-**_

"Dark-san!" Risa, the leader of the crazed fangirls, squealed as she tried to grab anything that was sticking out of the purple-haired man. Somehow, they had been able to gain a few steps while stupid Dark was busy proving that he wasn't stupid. "HOLY HECK!", screamed the annoying pervert, instantly building up speed which he never knew was there. Will wonders never cease when this guy's involved?

_**Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!**_

_**Dark, hurry!**_

_**WhatdoIdoWhatdoIdoWhatdoIdo? **_The girls were getting closer.

_**We're gonna die any second now, Dark... **_Daisuke started to panicked. Well, who wouldn't?

_**WE'REGONNADIEWE'REGONNADIEWE'REGONNADIE!**_ The redhead had no choice but to mentally slap his forehead _once again_.

_**JUST RUN, YOU IDIOT, RUN!**_

"Dark-san! I missed you!", said the younger Harada. This was it! Finally, her dreams of a happily-ever-after with Dark-sama, the hottest _and_ coolest **(A/N: Is that even possible?) **guy to her eyes, were coming true! Now all she needs to do is to reach out to him wearing her heart out on her sleeve... aww... All thoughts of brilliant and foolproof plans had been thrown out the window as soon as their Dark-sama had appeared. The League of Loyal Dark Fans, on the other hand, love Dark-sama as well but would rather let their beautiful **(A/N: and clueless...) **president be with him, all agreeing that Risa-sama and Dark-sama belonged together... _forever_...

*Cue lovey-dovey-flying-hearts-and-sounds-of-swooning-and-sighing-and-whatever-other-sickeningly-romantic-stuff-everywhere background*

Dark paled. Oh hell, he saw that. Those looks that practically screamed 'I wanna marry you!' at every angle. This was bad. Sure, he loves the attention and the swoons he receives for every sighting **(A/N: ...of himself, of course...) **but not when it looks like it could choke him to death...

_**We really are gonna die, aren't we, Dai-chan?**_

_**My, aren't you such a positive thinker? **_

* * *

><p>"Well, this is interesting.", said Satoshi Hiwatari, commander of the practically pathetic Azumano cops, while scanning his surroundings. He had concluded that if Dark was to get away from the horde of girls, he would probably try to lose them outside the museum, preferably the yard next to it, and away from the police before attempting to steal one of the Hikaris' works.<p>

**What is? Your sexual orientation?**, chided Krad, his unfortunately-not-so-practically-pathetic curse.

**What **_**about**_** my sexual orientation?**

**Oh come on... everyone knows you're gay.**

**... Goodbye, Krad...**

**Ok, maybe not **_**everyone**_**... just me...**

_**Goodbye**_**, Krad...**, came out his monotonous reply.

**Fine, fine. I'll stop. **_For now..._

**I heard that.**

**So, what were you saying, Satoshi-sama?**, said Krad, trying to change the subject.

**Nothing. Just this whole night being interesting.**

**Interesting? You think that pervert of an idiot is **_**interesting**_**?** Krad almost choked at the thought of that stupidly grinning thief.

**I wasn't talking about Dark, Krad. I was talking about the night.**, said Satoshi exasperatedly. Sometimes, it was hard to break beliefs. _But good thing it's easier to break bones._

**Yeah, sure. And the fact that your little Niwa brat's got some sexy thighs underneath all that leather has nothing to do with it?**, Krad said with all his arrogant self. _It's easier to blackmail people, too._

**...**

**...**

**... Shut up, Krad.**

Krad just rolled his eyes. _Tch. Boys in love with boys. What is this stupid world coming to?_

When Satoshi had turned towards the back entrance of the museum, the 'stupid world' his curse had been referring to was running straight towards _him_.

"MERCIFUL JESUS!", screamed one Dark Mousy.

"DARK-SAMA!", screamed his annoying fans.

**Well, if there's one thing they all have in common, it's that they're all calling out a god.**, thought Satoshi, one brow quirking.

**They're all going to try and flatten us to death, as well.**, stated Krad.

The commander was going to reply when suddenly, he felt a familiar pain stab through his body. **Krad! Don't!**, he tried desperately, getting weaker and feeling his control slip as his alter-ego forces himself out.

**Now, now, Satoshi-sama. It's time for work.**

* * *

><p>Dark pulled out a black feather and quickly chanted a spell. Immediately, a large black wall emerged behind him, successfully blocking the <em><span>crazed<span>_ fangirls' path. _**Better**_ _**hurry, Dark! That wall won't last long!**_

_**You think I don't know that?**_ Smirking victoriously though, Dark looked back as a collective groan was heard. "Ha! See ya, suckers!"

And turned to where he was heading. An evilly-grinning pale, blonde girl clad in white...

_**THAT'S NOT A GIRL! THAT'S-**_

"ACK! KRAD!" Dark barely had time to put up a barrier before said blonde's innocently-looking white feather had managed to blast him to smithereens.

Krad scoffed. "Still as stupid as ever."

"Hey! What is it with you guys calling me stupid lately?", Dark said, clearly annoyed, while dusting himself off.

"Well, let's see..." The white angel suddenly dashed forward with another feather in hand. He lunged at the thief, but Dark managed to dodge the attack. "First, you were stupid enough to let stupid females chase after you."

"Pfft. Not my fault you're ugly." The violet-haired youth said with mock indifference, stifling his laughter at said Ugly's annoyed-but-cute reaction.

Krad slightly twitched, trying to ignore the insult. How dare he say that he wasn't attractive! He was a creation of the famed Hikari family, goddamnit! No pathetic excuse for a living being can call him ugly and weak and _live_ to tell the tale. He could make the pervert eat his words later, but right now, he was _so_ not going to be distracted. _This time_. "Second, you were also stupid enough to let them chase you _during_ a heist when your familiar seems to be missing."

The blonde formed an energy ball in his hands and aimed at his counterpart, slightly smirking when it hit Dark's right shoulder. "Ow! Careful with that!", pouted Dark, rubbing his aching flesh.

"And last, you were _still_ stupid enough to lose them but run across _me_..." With that, he brandished a feral grin, and took to the air. "... and you haven't even stolen the Tear of Emanon yet!" He formed another ball of light when out of nowhere, the idiotic thief laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?", said Krad, pausing in mid-air and narrowing his eyes. The stupid thief just laughed and laughed. At him, no doubt. Oh yeah... Dark Mousy was definitely going to eat his words...

"Oh..." Dark tried to calm down. "... did you mean... this baby?" He then opened his hand to reveal a large, tear-shaped sapphire with a golden frame.

"WHAT THE-? HOW THE HELL DID YOU-?"

**With**, interrupted Satoshi. Calmly.

**What?**, snapped Krad. Then suddenly, he noticed a white furball sticking out of the thief's head. It was then that The Great With, partner-in-crime of The Great Perverted Idiot, decided to make his entrance. "Kyuu!" Dark just grinned. Krad just twitched even more.

_**So, wait, With was the one who stole the jewel? I thought he was sick!**_, asked Daisuke bewilderedly.

_**Nah, it was all just a part of the plan! Who's stupid **_**now**_**?**_ Dark mentally did a victory pose.

_**But hang on... aren't **_**YOU**_** supposed to be stealing it?**_

... _**Who cares?**_, blurted Dark, raising one eyebrow.

The redhead slapped his forehead. **You're ****_the_**_** thief here, Dark! Not **_**With**_**!**_

... _**Oh right. **_The Niwa heir could only sigh.

On the other hand...

**Stupid Mousy...**

**I can't say that what he did was stupid or idiotic, in fact, it was quite clever.**, said Satoshi, adjusting his glasses.

**Oh shut up, Satoshi-sama.**, growled the blonde angel.

**Just admit that he got you good. Again.**

**NO, HE DIDN'T! IT WAS THAT STUPID GIANT MARSHMALLOW GROWING OUT OF HIS HEAD!**

... **Right. **The young Hikari simply agreed in a deadpan way and mentally noted his curse's apparent abhorrence of marshmallows and stupid heads. Seems like he might be in a hell of a Valentine's Day again...

"Well, this has really been fun so..." With immediately bonded with Dark's back, turning into a pair of black wings. "... See ya around, Kraddie!"

"Hey! We're not finished yet, Mousy! AND WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?"

The violet-haired youth simply flashed his signature grin, enjoying the blonde girl - I mean - man's annoyed look. Krad was about to tackle him when suddenly, a bluish burst of light blinded him. "What-? Mousy!"

"Hey! What's going on?", asked Dark. He squinted, protecting his eyes from the harsh light. It was then that he realized that it was the jewel in his hand that was producing said light.

_**The Tear? But why?**_, asked Daisuke.

_**I'm not sure... unless... **_Dark scanned his surroundings, spotting his counterpart shielding his face, oblivious to a blue veil of magically-floating, unfamiliar words slowly wrapping around his form. He then noticed he was being surrounded by the same floating symbols as well. _Wait a minute... _The thief tensed. _Oh no... dammit!_

_**Daisuke, hang on!**_

_**Huh?**_

"KRAD! LOOK OUT!"

Dark threw away the sapphire, grabbed the blonde's waist and took to the air, ignoring the latter's protests. A second later, an explosion of blue light filled the yard of the museum. Dark kept flying upwards, trying to escape the shards of the explosion, but since he was carrying his counterpart and gravity was against them, they hadn't managed to protect themselves quickly. Krad saw the sudden explosion down the museum, and realized that they won't be able to get away unscathed. His thoughts were confirmed as a wave of light managed to touch Dark's feet, momentarily suspending them in the sky. That single touch penetrated both angels and wracked their nerves as a veil of blue engulfed them, then suddenly shattered into dust.

Krad didn't feel any other pain but shock coursing through his veins. He felt weak and dizzy, concluding that his other half had felt the same as well, when he was in mid-air one second, and then started free-falling down the next.

_**DARK!**_

**KRAD!**

_**W**_**A**_**K**_**E **_**U**_**P! **, screamed two young tamers.

Weakness, numbness and darkness quickly enveloped both angels as they came crashing down into oblivion...

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Hey look... my first cliffhanger. Awesome. Anyway, my notes:<p>

1) For Dark and Dai's telepathic conversations, I used bold and italics. For Krad and Sato's, bold only.

2) When in flashbacks, Dark and Dai's and Krad and Sato's telepathic messages are switched. Bold only for the former and bold and italics for the latter.

3) Only the League of Loyal Dark Fans would think of subtly fixing a broken branch with duct tape. Well, I think it's funny, so sue me.

4) I have no idea as to why I put notes in the fangirls-chasing-Dark part... must be because I'm starting to love Risa-bashing. :D

5) Yes, Ace Attorney fans. That is the same Tear of Emanon from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations ep. 3: Stolen Turnabout. As I've said, I do not own it, only its power. And yes, I'm an huge fan myself. ;)

6) In reference to 'Satoshi's one hell of a Valentine's Day', I'm planning on doing a one-shot Valentines special. And yes, marshmallows and stupid heads are included.

7) Last but not the least, a big shout-out to my idol here: DeadRat309! I LOVE YOU, MAN!... ahem... Chapter 2 is on its way.

Wanna review? Ok then. Wanna flame me? Fine. I've got a marshmallow and I'm not afraid to use it.


	2. Chapter 2: What the Hell Just Happened?

Oh look... Chapter 2.

...

...

... I'm really getting into my character, aren't I? Anyway, thanks for those who read the first one, and two special shout-outs to **Pheo the Flame **and **animatedpretzel** for being my first two reviewers. They had both said the same thing to me - "**PLEASE UDPATE!**" - so I also said the same thing to both of them - "**I'M COMING! I'M COMING! RELAX, I'M COMING!**"... just kidding. :D

I had noticed some typograhical errors when I upload Chapter 1 so I had to edit and replace the chapter with an updated one. No worries, nothing too major, just some punctuation marks. Stupid site filter. -sighs-... Apparently, '?' and '!' can't be combined, so I can't get the desired effect of the sentence. And also, I can't spell DNAngel with the dots without it being erased and this site's name. -.-"'

Well, another round of introduction, then...

**Title**: When Fate Decides to Kick Your Ass

**Category**: Anime/Manga - DNAngel

**Genre**: Romantic Comedy - Yaoi/Shounen-ai or Boy Love

**Rating**: T - Beware...

**Pairing/s**: Dark and Krad, Satoshi and Daisuke

**Summary**: Dark Mousy is invincible... or so he claims. So when an artwork decides to go berserk, give him a damn body of his own, and leave him with a homicidal blonde clad in a golden ruffled dress just to ruin his life... he knew right there and then... that Krad of the Hikari was going to be the death of him.

**Warning**: Fangirl alert, Risa-bashing, perverted idiots, sadistic bastards, reluctant crossdressers, and an all-around insane authoress.

**Perks**: Cookies from the Dark Side. I said Dark Side, not Dark's side.

**Disclaimer**: Again, I do not frickin' _**own**_ DNAngel. If I did, Krad's virtue would be in _dire peril_.

**PLEASE READ: _AGAIN_, this based on the anime so Argie and the director guy aren't here, this is after the Freedert arc but the ending never happened so those 400-somethings are still in their hosts' bodies, Dai-chan's crush on Riku got transferred onto Sato-kun, Risa's ten times more annoying, Kei's still a bastard, I've _borrowed_ an artifact from the game Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations - namely, the Tear of Emanon from the Stolen Turnabout, and yes, I'm really glad you decided to read this.**

**P.S.:** A little fact: it took me an entire YEAR to officially finish Chapter 1... and only a few days for Chapter 2... Damn you, writer's block... you too, you plot bunnies, you... don't ever leave Mama, do you hear me? Please do me a favor, by the way... **please report to me if there are any typographical errors. I would really appreciate it and will update it quickly. THANK YOU.**... I'll shut up now.

* * *

><p>When Fate Decides to Kick Your Ass<p>

Chapter 2: What the Hell Just Happened?

_Previously…_

_Krad didn't feel any other pain but shock coursing through his veins. He felt weak and dizzy, concluding that his other half had felt the same as well, when he was in mid-air one second, and then started free-falling down the next._

**DARK!**

_**KRAD!**_

**W**_**A**_**K**_**E**_** U**_**P**_**!** _, screamed two young tamers._

_Weakness, numbness and darkness quickly enveloped both angels as they came crashing down into oblivion…_

* * *

><p><em>There was a noise…<em>

_It was faint, but it was there…_

_There was this feeling, too…_

… _Like something was missing…_

_Dark could only see black. He tried to find something—anything—just to remind him of what just happened. He wracked his brain for memories of a few minutes ago but nothing came. It was weird because he had this nagging feeling that he was supposed to remember something… or someone?_

_He closed his eyes to calm his erratic heart. Apparently, it had started picking up pace as soon he came into consciousness in this dark hole. This dark, cold, _empty_ hole that he's starting to dislike._

_What _did_ happen a while ago? Or yesterday? Or maybe a week ago? How long had he been here?_

_The questions kept piling up as Dark descended further into nothingness. He was starting to have the same, empty feeling his surroundings have. He was starting to get uneasy. He just couldn't make out of what was his purpose here… why him… and why did he have to be alone…_

_There was something about red… then ice… then… pale… soft… _lips_…_

_Dark raised a brow at the thought. Of all things, why did he suddenly think of a pair of lips? Maybe this black hole was starting to eat away at his mind…? He tried to push the thought away, knowing he must do something about his current situation, but it kept coming back, becoming clearer and clearer by the minute. Suddenly, it was no longer just a pair of lips. Lines surfaced and colors filled the shapes created, forming a beautiful image… a very familiar image._

… _It was a girl…_

_Long blonde hair cascading past her shoulders, stunning golden eyes that had this peculiar glow, and a lithe form that…_

_Dark had the sudden urge to gulp. For in front of his very eyes, the blonde girl was wearing an elegant, white, Victorian off-shoulder dress. The hem went past her feet, followed by a medium length train. The long bell sleeves had layered ruffles at the ends. She had white gloves with cross symbols. A huge golden bow was at her back. The front of the skirt was laced with ruffles and ribbons, all in gold. She had an intricate, white-winged choker, and lastly, the front top of the dress had a corset design in gold straps, ending at her hips as ribbons. _

_Dark couldn't tear his eyes away as he hungrily took in her form. He felt his heart race as he assessed her from head to toe. _

_What he liked the most, he realized, was that she had her hair in a high-ponytail, with her head adorned in white feathers and the ends of the ponytail in a silver—_

…Cross?

_Dark felt a wave of nostalgia hitting him as he finally realized who this person was. His heart pulsed even more at the thought._

B-But this is impossible! W-Why would I—

**DARK!**

_Dark flinched in shock, surprised to hear someone else. He was even more surprised when he realized that the person knew him._

**Dark!**

… _It was a worried, somewhat high-pitched voice. Not girly, but high from yelling. _

**Dark!**

… _He felt like he should know this person, too. Like… it was someone important to him… close to him…_

**DARK!**

**. . .** _Like a little brother…_

"…_Dark."_

_A low voice called from behind, quieter than the first. Dark whirled around to see who the owner of the voice was, only to find… the girl clad in white, her back to him._

_Dark was puzzling over at the voice, when suddenly, the girl partly turned her head to him, her eyes being covered by her golden bangs._

"… _Dark…" , said the girl, in a quiet, low, ba—_

Baritone?

_The thief's eyes widened as his previous thoughts were now confirmed. The girl standing in front of him was truly, none other than… his beloved other half._

**DAARRRKKKKKK!**

* * *

><p>Dark woke up with a start. He opened his eyes to a white ceiling very close to him. That was when a random thought flitted across his mind.<p>

He was lying in Daisuke's bed. He was back in Daisuke's room. He was _home_.

_Wait… Oh snap!_

_**DAISUKE!**_

Dark immediately sat up, luckily not hitting his head in the ceiling. He had panicked when he suddenly remembered the events that transpired last night. But now, Dark was panicking even more when he heard no reply from his young tamer.

_**DAI? A-ARE YOU OK? DAI!**_

… Still no answer.

"DAISUKE!" Dark was starting to grip at his unruly, violet locks, already imagining all the horrible things that might have happened to the adorable, naïve boy, when he suddenly heard a groan beside him. Underneath the white sheets, red spikes were poking out from the edge. Its voice was soft but clearly irritated, and it sounded like…

"DAI-CHAN!", said an overly-relieved dark angel, who was almost at the brink of tears, as he glomped said redhead. Said redhead, on the other hand, woke up with a panicked expression.

"I-I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR! I'M INNOCENT! DON'T RAPE MEEEE!", screamed one Daisuke Niwa, heir to the infamous Niwa clan, and tamer of one idiotic Dark Mousy, who happens to have been his accidental alarm clock. The boy was a wreck; his eyes dilating and darting across the room, his body sweating bullets, his cheeks flushed, and his voice screaming like one of Dark's fangirls. Yikes.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Um, Dark?"

"… Yes, Dai-chan?"

"… What are you doing here?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… I dunno." , shrugged Dark.

Daisuke mentally slapped his forehead as his idiotic alter-ego, who now happens to have a body of his own, just grinned carelessly as if this was an everyday-thing for him.

"Soooo…", Dark suddenly leaned on his little former host., "… what did you dream of, Dai-chan?"

The redhead backed away slightly as the purple-haired thief wriggled his eyebrows and grinned at him. He blushed as the memories of his embarrassing dream came crashing down from Dream Heaven. Dark's grin grew even wider.

"N-Nothing! A-And wait… aren't we supposed to be discussing about how you got out of my body _again_?", stuttered Daisuke, trying to change the subject. The first time they were apart was when the Second Hand of Time, Freedert, took him inside his painting.

Dark rolled his eyes at the boy's lousy tactic, but he let it slide. "Relax, it's not that bad. We experienced this before, as you said, and aren't you supposed to be _glad_ I'm out of your body _and_ mind? Knowing you, the sexual frustration must be eating you alive."

"D-DARK!" Daisuke turned an even deeper shade of red at the comment. "I'M NOT—"

"Sexually frustrated? Gay? In love with _Sato-chan_ ?" Dark leaned even more. He couldn't help but laugh at the boy's face, gradually reddening at the minute.

"T-T-That's n-not the p-p-point! We need to know how you and I got separated, Dark!", huffed the redhead, trying to hide his embarrassment at Dark's theory of him being gay for his very straight bestfriend… or so he thought anyway…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" The thief rolled his eyes again and smirked. "… Look, all I remember is that we went out to steal something, then we were being chased by rabid fangirls, then good ol' Kraddie-kins tried to kill us again, then something unexpected happened _again_, and then I woke up here with my own body and you sleeping beside me." , finished Dark, eerily happy in enumerating the events with his fingers.

His tamer frowned at his statement. "Hm… We stole the Tear of Emanon, right?"

"Well, actually, _With_ stole it." Dark smirked as he remembered his ingenious plan. "Wait…"

Then he and Daisuke both looked at each other, blanched, and gasped. "WITH!", they said in unison.

"Kyuu?", said the missing familiar.

Dark and Daisuke immediately looked down at the white creature, both releasing a breath they had been unconsciously holding. With, the little troublemaker and one-time thief, was sitting between the young wingmaster's and the not-so-young black angel's legs, with a look that bordered between 'what's going on?' and 'wait, never mind, I don't need to know after all'.

"Thank goodness, he's ok.", said the Niwa heir, ruffling With's fur. "Speaking of which, why did you make With steal the Tear? Wasn't he supposed to be sick?"

"Well, since these past few days have been a nightmare for us—what with all those rabid girls—I thought maybe he could just steal it for us while we run for our lives.", shrugged Dark. "I knew _you_ wouldn't approve of my _beautiful_ plan, so With and I pretended that he was too weak to come with us, then I just told him how to get it. And he _did_ manage to steal it! Ha!", said the thief crossing his arms, looking as smug as ever. _Even though I _am_ the Phantom Thief, not With…_

"Alright, alright, fine. I admit defeat. Yay. All hail the great Phantom Thief.", said Daisuke sarcastically. "Now, about the Tear…?" He looked inquiringly at his alter-ego with a _huge_ ego.

Said alter-ego-with-a-_huge_-ego tapped his chin, wracking his memories about the latest heist. "Aha! I got it!", he shouted a few moments later, finger pointing upwards. "What?", asked Daisuke eagerly.

"… We didn't get it…", admitted Dark, gingerly putting his finger down and scratching the back of his head.

"Huh? But didn't With manage to steal it from the museum?", blurted the redhead.

"I meant, we didn't manage to take the jewel home _after_ With stole it."

"Oh… Why? What happened last night, anyway? I can't really remember anything.", admitted Daisuke.

"Hmm… if we didn't take the Tear home, then there's gotta be a reason why…" A few minutes of silence enveloped the two as they both contemplated about their situation.

"Hang on… the Tear… Hey! Now I remember!", said Dark, eyes wide. "The Tear! It glowed and burst into dust! I remember… I took Krad by the waist, and flew away as far as I could… only, it didn't work since the Tear's power managed to catch up to us…", explained Dark, blatantly ignoring the fact that he tried to save the very entity that was trying to kill him.

"Hey, yeah…", murmured Daisuke, slowly recognizing the setting. "I remember that I was shouting your name, trying to wake you up, because…" At this, Daisuke Niwa's ruby eyes widened. "… because you and Krad-san were falling!"

The thief's brows rose. "Falling?"

The young tamer nodded vigorously, slightly wearing a concerned look. "When that blue wave hit you, both you and Krad-san became paralyzed. I felt this shock in my body, too. Then you two started falling. I kept calling out to you but you wouldn't budge! I thought for sure that we were done for…", whispered the redhead, obviously shaken.

Dark was taken aback, too. He remembered blacking out but the free-falling part was a little hazy. To think that they nearly escaped death…

"… You know, now that I think about it, it's kinda funny.", mumbled Daisuke, his concern slightly fading. "Huh? What is? The fact that we almost _died_?", blurted a horrified Dark.

"No, you moron.", scolded the young tamer, giving him an annoyed face. "You see, when I was trying to wake you, I heard another voice. It's sort of weird, 'cause you see, I heard it shouting out to… Krad-san.", said Daisuke, furrowing his eyebrows. "For a second there, I thought it was… H-Hiwatari-kun.", he said, trying his hardest to not blush at the name so that the moron in front of him wouldn't pursue the topic. Dark, too, was trying his hardest to not laugh at Daisuke's face and grin at his tamer's efforts, but unfortunately, laughter was winning.

"D-Dark! It's not funny!", blushed one ruby-eyed boy as said moron laughed at him. "Y-You have to admit that it's kind of weird, right?"

Dark forced his laughter to stop for the sake of the boy and his poor heart's condition. "W-Well, yeah, it is odd. Hm… maybe… you just miss him too much?", he insinuated with a knowing grin.

"D-DARK! STO—" Daisuke abruptly paused, wondering what was tugging his shirt. It was only then that he realized that he was already wearing his school uniform, when in fact; he had changed into his thief outfit last night and couldn't remember changing again. Dark noticed it, too.

"Hey Daisuke… after you were waking me up… did I _ever_ wake up?", the thief asked, still puzzling over at the boy's clothes.

"That's the thing, you see… I can't remember… I think I blacked out just like you and Krad-san. Then I woke up with you _squeezing_ me to death.", Daisuke said, glaring at the moron. Now, Daisuke is a sweet child and rarely shows his true temper. But with someone like Dark Mousy, an idiot _and_ a pervert of a thief, you just _had_ to take extreme measures just to keep him in check. Unfortunately though, the redhead's less-than-intimidating death glares always come with a not-so-subtle pout, making him as irresistible as a glob of a chibi chocolate pudding, so the glares don't always get the right results. But fortunately enough, Dark knows him and his own limits with the boy.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I panicked when I tried talking to you in my mind and you didn't answer back!", said the moron, holding his hands up in defense.

"Hmph… Well, whatever happened last night, I don't think we flew or walked back to get home. I don't even remember changing back into anything.", said Daisuke, examining his uniform. Then he suddenly realized that since Dark now had a body of his own, his outfit last night had probably transferred onto his former alter-ego. But he still couldn't explain as to why he was wearing his uniform and not his casual clothes or even his pajamas.

"Kyuu!" With kept tugging at his owner's shirt. "Kyuu kyuu!" The two larger beings just kept staring at him. Poor With…

"Uh, Dai-chan? I think ol' With here wants you to go somewhere.", said Dark after a moment, rubbing his chin in the process. He really couldn't figure out as to how they managed to come home after all that.

"Huh? But where would he want me to-OH SNAP! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!", shouted Daisuke, literally slapping himself for belatedly realizing that it was Thursday today, it's almost 7 am., and he had been sitting here like an idiot for God-knows-how-long.

He hurriedly went down his bed's ladder, and out the door, Dark snickering behind as he followed the tamer. He almost flew down the stairs when he suddenly caught sight of his mom in the kitchen, making breakfast. A realization quickly came to mind: _Oh crap! I didn't get to take the Tear of Emanon home! I don't even know how _Dark_ and I got home! What would Mom say?_

Before Daisuke could gather his wits, idiot Dark cheerily greeted the woman, obviously forgetting that he and her son were no longer one. " 'Morning, Emiko!", the violet-haired youth said.

"Oh good morning, Da—_Dark_?" She looked at the young man, then turned to her child who stood rooted near the kitchen door. "_Daisuke_?" Wha-What on earth is going on? How did you two get separated again?", gaped Emiko, looking back and forth at the two. She blinked rapidly, trying to see if it was just a hallucination of a mop of red and purple standing next to each other.

"Oh. Um. Well, you see, Mom, it's kind of a long story—", started her redheaded son, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ahem… uh, Dai?", interrupted Dark with an amused look.

"Uh… huh? What?"

"_Late for school~_", he reminded him in a sing-song voice.

"OH CRAP YEAH I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" The wingmaster bolted to the door, quickly grabbing his bag and shoes, and silently appreciating the fact that he was already dressed for school. Funnily enough though, he paused… and skidded again to the kitchen, only to grab a piece of toast. "DON'TWORRYMOMWE'LLEXPLAINEVERYTHINGLATERBYEEE!" And with a quick shove of said toast into his mouth and a bang of the front door, Daisuke Niwa, young tamer of the invincibly self-proclaimed Phantom Thief, was gone.

Emiko Niwa could only blink again at the red blur that was her only child. She turned to Dark, her childhood idol, and gave him The Look. The Look that says 'Oh you two better explain alright'. Dark just shrugged noncommittally.

"Hey, I don't know much just as you do. I can't even understand what the hell happened last night. Speaking of last night…" Dark looked around the room.

"Emiko…", he began. "… did Daisuke and I come home last night? Did you see us?"

"Huh?" The woman looked confused for a second. "What are you talking about? Daisuke never left last night."

"_What?_ What do you mean 'he never left'? We went out to steal the Tear of Emanon!", emphasized Dark, not believing what he was hearing.

Emiko frowned. "The Tear of Emanon? I never sent any card to the police. In fact…" She trailed off, peering slowly at the thief. "… You and Daisuke aren't supposed to steal that artwork anytime soon."

Dark was momentarily stunned. He searched the woman's eyes for any signs of lying, any sign that would at least tell him and reassure him that all of this was just a joke, a childish prank.

He didn't find any.

It was almost as if… Last night had never happened… at least in Emiko's point of view. The more confusing it was starting to get, the more Dark Mousy was feeling dread creep up in his stomach. There was something in this whole situation that didn't fit. He didn't like it at all. There was no way that he and Daisuke got separated just like that. There was also no way that last night's heist could disappear so easily. Suddenly, he was reminded of his dream.

_That blonde girl… no, wait… it's a guy… a guy I know all too well… that voice shouting out to me? I have a hunch that it was Dai… But why would I dream about something like that?... I wonder… how the Commander and Krad are faring?_

For once, the thief had the decency to _slightly_ blush. Why on earth was he thinking about that blonde crossdressing bastard, anyway?

Due to all his inner ramblings, he didn't notice that Emiko had asked him something. "Uh… What?"

"I said, 'Why? What happened to you two last night?' ", repeated the woman, then gasped. "You didn't _sneak out_, did you?", she berated, eyes narrowing.

At that moment, the other three occupants of the house came out to the kitchen. Kousuke Niwa was rubbing his neck, Daiki Niwa was slightly yawning, while Towa, their maid, was stretching her arms. All three stopped short when they spotted the Phantom Thief. Kousuke was the first to speak up.

"Dark? Why are you out? Daisuke's gonna be late if he doesn't hurry.", said the man, now rubbing his head.

Dark just exasperatedly sighed, noting that they don't know about the separation and last night _yet_. He turned to the man's wife, who was giving him yet _another_ Look. "I have no _idea_, Emiko.", said the violet-haired youth while pinching the bridge of his nose, all the while praying to whatever deity there truly is that his tamer would just hurry up and come home _already_.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>Ta-da! Chapter 2 is finished! I have a lot of notes on this one so please bear with me:<p>

1) Wow... a 'previously'... cool.

2) If you guys want to have a model for the dress that I described, just copy and paste this url: weddinginspirasi .com /wp-content /uploads /2011 /02 /royal-wedding-dress-design .jpg (just put 'www.' in front, delete all the spaces, and now just imagine that the girl had short white gloves, a huge golden bow at her back, golden ribbons and ruffles all around the dress, a winged choker, and a golden corset design starting from the chest and ending at the hips. Disregard the veil. Tell me if you can't access the page. :D)

3) Yes, people. Dark has been separated from Daisuke and now has a body of his own. This can't be good...

4) I wonder what Daisuke dreamt... XD

5) There are some unanswered questions here, like 'Why did Dai hear Satoshi in his mind?', 'Why and how did they separate?', 'How the hell did they get home?', and 'Why can't they remember _everything_?'. Don't worry, these will be answered in due time, preferably Chapter 4 'cause Chapter 3 is more about Dai and Sato's hilarious - I hope - day at school.

6) I **_love_** chocolate pudding. With marshmallows on top. :D

7) *Sighes... toast and tardiness go great together, don't they? XD

8) *Gasps... Even the whole Niwa family can't remember last night? Plot twist!... or not... meh...

9) Dark... blushing... whoaaaaaa... XD

10) Lastly, if you've noticed, there's not much comedy here because this is more of a part wherein Dark and Daisuke are confused at what happened so they try to sort things out and come up with possible answers. Kind of a little serious, since of course, the two _did_ almost die in Chapter 1 so yeah...

Remember... you can review and tell me if there are any typographical mistakes. If you're gonna flame me, also remember that I've got a _**marshmallow weapon**_, and it's a huge one, alright...


	3. Chapter 3: Crossdressing in School?

... **_FINALLY!_** ... *bangs heads on desk*... This chapter proved to be a pint-sized _brat_, I'll tell ya that. Anyway... ahem... **_I'M VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKLY! _**Two whole months of college totally drained me, and what's worse, I can't seem to finish this brat in just one month! Actually, I had already started this as soon as I posted up Chapter 2, and I kept adding some parts when I had some free time, but it soon proved to be an annoying brat as I gradually realized that the chapter I envisioned was actually quite longer than I first thought. And so Christmas passed with me trying to make the deadline - I was actually planning for this to be my Christmas gift to you readers, but this chap just _wouldn't_ cooperate - and I got stuck trying to finish this come New Year. AND I DID! *waves white flag* I had a little trouble with my plot bunnies... (*Me: FLUFFLES! STOP BANGING YOUR HEAD ON THE WALL!*) and then there was my fictitious bastard of a husband... (*Me: Hexus, I'm trying to write. Will you plea - FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU INSATIABLE BASTARD!*) and there was also the problem with my cast... (*Me: DARK! STOP MOLESTING KRAD! THIS IS NOT AN 18+ STORY!*) So yeah, I _barely_ survived. I don't know how I'll survive the angry mob of fans, though. Don't kill me...

By the way, I would like to thank my new reviewers: **o0SoulGuardian0o**, **TheImmortalLegendaryPhoenix**, **mountain ash**,** VampirePrinssess**, and **Winged in Crimson**. They were kind enough to let me know what they thought of the story, and inspired me to keep going. A special shout-out to **Pheo the Flame** for reviewing _twice_ - you're the first, Honey! And I really love your quotes! XD... Like you said, '**Writer's block: the occurance of a plot bunny running into a brick wall**.' XD... Moving on...

**Title**: When Fate Decides to Kick Your Ass

**Category**: Anime/Manga - DNAngel

**Genre**: Romantic Comedy - Yaoi/Shounen-ai or Boy Love

**Rating**: T - Beware...

**Pairing/s**: Dark and Krad, Satoshi and Daisuke

**Summary**: Dark Mousy is invincible... or so he claims. So when an artwork decides to go berserk, give him a damn body of his own, and leave him with a homicidal blonde clad in a golden ruffled dress just to ruin his life... he knew right there and then... that Krad of the Hikari was going to be the death of him.

**Warning**: Fangirl alert, Risa-bashing, perverted idiots, sadistic bastards, reluctant crossdressers, and an all-around insane authoress.

**Perks**: Cookies from the Dark Side. I said Dark Side, not Dark's side. And mallows! XD

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not frickin' _**own**_ DNAngel. Nor the Tear of Emanon - Capcom does. If I did, I wouldn't be married to this bastard. *points thumb at Hexus*

**PLEASE READ: Two chapters have passed and I'm pretty sure you're getting tired of reading this so now: THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FIC. NOW SHUT UP AND READ. HATERS, RUN.**

* * *

><p>When Fate Decides to Kick Your Ass<p>

Chapter 3: Crossdressing… in School?

_Previously…_

_"Dark? Why are you out? Daisuke's gonna be late if he doesn't hurry.", said the man, now rubbing his head._

_Dark just exasperatedly sighed, noting that they don't know about the separation and last night _yet_. He turned to the man's wife, who was giving him yet _another_ Look. "I have no _idea_, Emiko.", said the violet-haired youth while pinching the bridge of his nose, all the while praying to whatever deity there truly is that his tamer would just hurry up and come home _already_._

* * *

><p>Satoshi woke up with a headache. Okay, scratch that—a whole lot of aching. His back was screaming in pain, his limbs feel heavy, his joints were sore, and his head? Oy vey… World War III was starting in there. The blunette gingerly sat up, deciding that a few more moments lying down wouldn't help him at all. The sunlight was already successfully streaming through his closed curtains so he may as well get ready for school.<p>

_What a night…_, the Commander thought, rubbing his temples. It was then that his ever-loyal memory decided to assault him with what happened hours ago.

… _Wait… last night… Oh crap!_

**KRA—**

"Ahem."

Satoshi subtly surprisingly jolted at the voice. He wasn't expecting it to be so near, and loud, and irritated, and—

At that, he looked up. And to his horror, relief, and utter bewilderment, there stood one solid Krad of the Hikari, his alter-ego, curse, and all-around pest. Krad actually looked real enough for Satoshi to _fear_ for his life and his bestfriend and said bestfriend's angel… but of course, he would never say _that_ out loud. Both stared at the other; the young Hiwatari sitting up half-naked in his queen-sized bed, looking as ignorant as ever as if he wasn't about to call Krad out of _concern_, and the homicidal blonde standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed and poised to look feral as if he didn't give a damn. Neither broke eye contact, even as Satoshi finally spoke up.

"… Krad?", asked the blunette carefully.

"… Yes, Satoshi-sama?", answered the blonde _calmly_.

"Do I _want_ to know?", said Satoshi, the rubbing of his temples resuming.

"No, Satoshi-sama. Your headache will surely worsen.", reasoned Krad, feigning concern.

_Oh, it's worsening _now_ alright… _Satoshi decided that Krad was right and just gratefully accepted that they were now separated from each other. Hallelujah. He didn't mind the fact that his curse might go and bloody massacre everything in his path—the boy's practically a sadist, after all-since he fully knows that if they had been separated, then there must've been something that was taken from them as the price. Satoshi just hoped from the heavens that whatever was taken would be Krad's thirst for blood. "Alright, then. I'll just ask Niwa about last night later.", he said, pretty much ignoring his curse's smirk at the mention of his friend.

"Oh yes, go ahead, Satoshi-sama. And while you're at it, why not kiss him senseless already? Lord knows you've been holding back for _far_ too long.", said Krad, smirking even more. Satoshi tried to look indifferent, but at the back of his mind, he _slightly_ considered it. Slightly.

"Sorry but, as a _Hikari_…", emphasized Satoshi, pointedly looking at his family's artwork. "… it's part of my job, my attitude, and my _dignity_ to never be tempted."

Krad smirked again. His Satoshi-sama truly knows to never back down from a challenge. "Well, as a Hikari _artwork_…", he returned the pointed look. "… it's part of _my_ job, _my_ attitude, and _my_ dignity to taunt you, tease you, and _challenge_ you that you won't last a _week_ from not _kissing_ that Niwa brat."

Satoshi narrowed his eyes, but mentally, he just shook his head at his foreseeable defeat. There was no way he could just kiss Daisuke Niwa—or anybody else in this bloody planet. Krad would definitely win this one. He copied the blonde's stance and crossed his arms. "What are the stakes?", he tried to sound suspicious of Krad's bet.

"If I win, you won't stop me from killing that pervert of an idiot." The blunette just rolled his eyes. _So much for the bloody massacre…_

"But if you win…" He paused to get his master's attention. "… you will never hear from me again."

At that, Satoshi Hiwatari's eyes widened—in a subtle sort of way. Krad—the curse, pest, and bane of his existence—was going to leave his life forever if he kisses his blushing redheaded classmate? It sounded too good to be true but… oh, he is _so_ gonna win this!

"Seriously?", said Satoshi, giving him a disbelieving—slash—bored look.

"Do you think I'll stick around for those gay love stuff?", said Krad, leveling him the same look.

The Commander smirked. "Why, Krad, I didn't know you were homophobic."

"Shut up, Satoshi-sama.", snapped said homophobe. "Well, are up for it or not?"

A world without Krad - and Dark, since he's probably gonna die any day now—and only his beloved—erm, bubbly—bestfriend was pure bliss, to say the least. And Satoshi wanted it badly.

"You're on." Krad smirked again. Oh yes… Satoshi-sama never backs down from a challenge.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful—and I mean <em><span>beautiful<span>_—morning. A warm stream of sunlight all over the town, a nice playful breeze from the sea, a delicious scent of freshly baked bread nearby, the faint swaying of leaves, some chirping and chattering from small animals, and the much-appreciated shade of the clouds. All of these are what makes the town of Azumano—well—the town of Azumano. But of course, we shouldn't forget the not-really-that-great Phantom Thief of the town… whose very former host is now dashing his way through said town for the sake of his beloved grades.

_GONNABELATEGONNABELATE!, _chanted Daisuke, the young Niwa heir who had yet to explain to his family as to how he longer has said Phantom Thief in his body. But enough about that. He was late! It was almost homeroom class and he wasn't near the lift yet! _Gah! If only Dark and I hadn't discussed about last night!_

At the mere mention of his guardian angel, Daisuke had almost tripped at one thought. Now that Dark was nowhere near him and he now mysteriously had his own body, it kind of felt… lonely. The redhead was so used to the purple-haired man's teasing, complaining, whining, taunting, non-stop talking, and everything else that made him conscious of the angel's presence that, not hearing them in his head felt very strange and empty. Daisuke had to frown at that. Another thought came across him. What if Dark suddenly decided to leave the house? Daisuke panicked at the thought. Even though they now had their own bodies, that still doesn't change the fact that Dark is a thief—and a very smug and wanted thief, at that.

_Okay, calm down. I'm sure even _Dark_ would remember _that_. He's not exactly _that_ of an idiot._ Then Daisuke suddenly remembered the times when said idiot had proved his lack of mental abilities. He slightly reconsidered his previous thought and just fervently prayed for the love of God that the man would use his head for _once_. But all in all, Daisuke cares for him. Sure, the guy's irritating, but if Daisuke ever had any bestfriend, he would immediately consider Dark Mousy as one.

Speaking of bestfriends…

As soon as the redhead finally reached the platform and got into an empty lift, he pathetically tripped over his own feet at the thought of a certain blunette. Daisuke rapidly blushed and tried to un-blush himself as he stood up and more images of _that_ Commander came to him. He was eternally _grateful_ that Fate had decided to separate him from his annoying alter-ego because if Dark was still in his head, all hell would've broken loose.

He tried to shake the thoughts away as he finally noticed that the lift was nearing its destination. When the doors opened, Daisuke quickly got out and ran once again. As he ran, more ponderings assaulted him. One was very alarming.

_What if Hiwatari-kun and Krad-san got separated, too? _One minute, Daisuke was relieved for the end of his quiet friend's suffering at the hands of the sadistic blonde; the next was his immediate realization and unhealthy paling that he and Dark would be the next highly possible target of said sadistic blonde.

They were gonna die.

The wingmaster visibly gulped at that. He sped up when the school was now within sight. He would talk to Hiwatari-kun later but right now, his grade for punctuality was in danger. Daisuke ran even faster, failing to notice an object—or rather, a person—blocking his path ahead.

* * *

><p>Satoshi Hikari Hiwatari hated his life. No more, no less. That's it. He <em><span>hated<span>_ his life. For the first half of it, he had fiercely wished that his pest of a curse would just curl up and _die_. A few minutes ago though, he was now begging Fate to get the damn psycho back in him. And no, it wasn't because he knew that at the top of Krad's 'Death by Excruciating Pain' list, there were the names 'Niwa Brat' and 'Perverted Bastard' scrawled in capital letters. Nope. No way. He just cared about the innocent lives who may get involved if the blonde decides to start his bloody massacre, that's all. That, and the life of his fr—oh, never mind. Getting out of his limo, he headed for the school entrance.

Krad had joined him in breakfast, surprising the blunette in his choice of toast and milk tea. Since he had been one with the Hikari heir ever since the latter's birth, Satoshi had been secretly amazed that the blonde actually had a preference in breakfast. He knew that Krad probably never had a chance to eat human food before because he was just an alter-ego and he really didn't need to, but to know what he wanted to eat and to look so _normal_ about choosing it was, well, _something_, to say the least. When the angel saw his look, he gracefully shrugged, took a sip of his milk tea and said: "The Black Wings". Satoshi finally understood at that.

The Black Wings, a Hikari artwork divided into two: Dark and Krad. It was a void for both angels, where anything can happen and they can control whatever was in that void. Apparently, Krad had used his time trapped in the Black Wings looking for his food choices rather than plotting the agonizing death of one Dark Mousy, which had also surprised Satoshi. Maybe's he's not as homicidal as he looks… But of course, the blunette still has his doubts. During the course of breakfast, they had talked more about what had happened yesterday—or, at least, what they remember, and although Satoshi said that he would just ask Daisuke to escape from an incoming headache, he was really, _really_ curious about the event, so patience was pretty much thrown out of the window. The blonde said something about shock and falling, while Satoshi mentioned a blackout, purposely omitting the part where he heard a voice that sounded strangely like Daisuke Niwa.

He thanked the gods for Krad not hearing his thoughts anymore, since he doesn't seem to have a reaction every time the blunette thought of something very unmanly. It felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders, but there was this empty feeling, like something he was familiar with was now gone. Satoshi just shrugged it off as being used to the hunter's presence for so long.

There were some inconsistencies in their story, where Satoshi had now firmly decided that he would discuss it in more detail with Niwa—and also try to figure out whether he should really do the bet or not. It was a stupid bet, really. I mean, come on… 'kiss the Niwa brat and I shall disappear forever'? Like hell would Krad of the Hikari ever go away. Not to mention the fact that the blonde angel never really kept a promise… or made a promise, for that matter. But for some strange, twisted reason, Satoshi just couldn't back down, and he couldn't help but be wary of his decision. And so, they had spent the remainder of the meal discussing about the challenge, which the blunette calls 'His Premeditated Ruin for Life', while for Krad, it was 'Operation Get-lots-of-laughs-out-of-Satoshi-sama's-homosexuality'. The Hikari wanted to go bang his head somewhere.

_Flashback…_

"_Oh come, come, now. Don't tell me you, of all people, are going to back out from a simple challenge, Satoshi-sama?", said Krad, meekly nibbling from a corner of his toast._

"_Simple, my sophisticated ass. You're telling me to put my lips against my classmate's out of the blue, all for the sake of your twisted entertainment.", retorted said Satoshi-sama with a deadpan look, a brow slightly twitching._

"_Language, Satoshi-sama. The Hikari does not work that way.", said a smirking blonde, knowing fully well that his master is always quite irritable at mornings. "And besides, I doubt the Niwa would reject you after that. Heaven knows how gay he is for you…", he mumbled._

_Satoshi just rolled his eyes. "I will kiss a guy, and you will vanish into thin air? Hah. Unlikely.", he said, taking a sip of his coffee._

"_Very well, then. Why don't we up the ante a little?", said Krad, lacing his fingers together. "If you win, I shall be gone forever _and_ kill your father for you." The blunette could only try to not choke on his coffee as he registered the very words that he once thought might never come out from the homicidal angel's mouth. Then he looked thoughtful for a moment and almost smirked. This might turn out to be very promising, after all…_

"_But if you lose, I shall kill the perverted bastard and the Niwa brat, pester you for life, and force you to wear a bikini until the day you die a lonely, sexually-frustrated homo."_

… _Or not. Damn blonde._

"…_Fine."_

_End Flashback…_

Satoshi's twitching still hadn't stopped and he vaguely wondered, while plainly ignoring the squeals and looks he got from the female population of the school, if anyone had ever died from it. If so, he'd twitch all the more. If it means permanently escaping his curse, then hell, by all means, he'll do it! Then again, a certain someone _will_ die by excruciating pain if he ends his life so abruptly…

Although he never really did acknowledge the blonde's taunting about his sexuality, the Hikari can't exactly deny the fact that Daisuke Niwa, one of Krad's long-awaited targets, is one of the few people whom he—dare he say it—_cares_ about. Heck, he's probably the only one! Cheerful, bubbly, naïve Daisuke had been the one person Satoshi of the Hikari acknowledged as an equal. Okay, they can't _exactly_ be labeled as 'equals' but hey, at least Satoshi acknowledged him, right? After all, he and Satoshi Hiwatari shared one similarity: they both had annoying pests inside them. But of course, like _hell_ would the blunette ever humor Krad and actually become _gay_ for Daisuke Niwa - which was pretty impossible and would never happen in a million years. So all in all, the Hikari heir was safe. … Safe from heartbreak, that is…

Satoshi abruptly halted even before he got inside the building. _What the-?_

Where the _hell_ did _that_ come from? For once in his miserable life, Satoshi was at a loss, and it was all because of thinking about Daisuke Niwa, his destined rival-slash-bestfriend. The blunette slowly shook his head, trying to find his bearings. No. Nuh-uh. He was not going to even venture into that line of thought. It was bad enough that Krad said those sickeningly sweet and crappy stuff, thinking about it on his own without the blonde psycho's unwanted help was… well, you get the idea.

"Hiwatari-sama, I love you!", shouted a swooning pigtailed brunette.

"I don't care.", stated a pissed-off Hiwatari-sama, pinching the bridge of his nose while briefly wondering why it suddenly seemed that he got a lot more morning greetings than usual today. And why it feels that there's something important that he forget. Well, to put it lightly, after everything that's happened so far, he really—_really _- wanted the blonde bastard that is Krad to come back inside his mind again. Lest the planet's population dramatically decrease by 50%.

"Hiwatari-sama, please kiss me!", shouted a drooling redhead.

Satoshi inwardly cringed at the memories brought back by the words. It didn't help that the one who said it had similar hair color with his supposed target for today. "I'd rather not.", he managed to choke out. Stupid bet. Well, at least he'll get to ask Niwa about last night's heist while he haves an internal conflict with himself about why the Hikaris do not go kissing their enemies senselessly—even if said enemy was also their bestfriend.

The blunette heard yet _another_ squeal as he continued his way to the doors. Why was he being thoroughly harassed so early today, anyway? He wasn't even inside yet…

"Ah! Hiwatari-sama, look out!" Satoshi whirled around to spot potential danger, but quickly froze as he realized that the very person he was thinking about was said danger that was going to hit him.

* * *

><p>Fate must <em><span>really<span>_ hate him. That was the only logical reason Daisuke could think of as he realized that his feet wouldn't stop skidding, and he wouldn't be able to stop in time to not collide with his reserved bestfriend and be embarrassed in front of the whole school—literally—not to mention that his friend's fans may try to kill him later. The redhead could only shut his eyes to brace himself for the coming impact.

"WAAAHHHHHH!" His arms flailed in front of him to avoid his soon-to-be collision with Satoshi Hiwatari, the very person he was trying not to think about. Due to Fate's apparent hatred for him though, it soon proved to be futile.

The next thing Daisuke knew was that his right wrist was caught by a firm hand, his chest and left hand crashed into a slightly lean form, and he was suddenly spun around as soon as his hand touched said form. A headache soon attacked the redhead but he still didn't dare open his eyes. He was probably _blushing_ right now. After all, getting into such a situation is quite rare if only one shall not be late. Daisuke kept berating himself for it, and scolded himself for the fact that he may just have made his day even worse. It was strange though. The impact wasn't as painful as he expected. It was probably because the body he was crushed against wasn't quite muscled… nor the hands that were still gripping his wrist and… hip? Daisuke had to open his eyes to that. He soon regretted it, though… for in front of him…

… was his very crush mere inches from his face.

The boy slightly gaped at the closeness and the previous line of thought concerning the word 'crush'. He vaguely felt his cheeks getting hotter by the second, but his poor mind barely registered the feeling. It was too busy noticing how fast his heart was beating, how breathing became a little too hard, and how Satoshi's eyes sparkled... without his glasses. _H-Holy crap! H-Hiwatari-kun's e-embracing me! And h-he's not wearing his glasses? _Daisuke mentally slapped himself for sounding like a giddy schoolgirl. Oh man, if Dark was still here, he'd have lost it. Try as he might, Daisuke just can't seem to tear his eyes away, so entranced by the beautiful shade of blue that wasn't hindered by a pair of dull lens. He pretty much tried to ignore the warm feeling of the Commander's hands on his wrist and waist, the smoothness of his skin underneath his uniform, and the fact that, by the way Satoshi was holding him, they looked like they were doing the tango.

The redhead was doing a pretty good job trying to remain calm and not collapse in sheer nervousness even as all the facts said above assaulted him like a falling anvil. He just couldn't find the strength to push him and Satoshi apart, and this shocked Daisuke more than ever. He shouldn't be getting comfortable! His manliness was at stake here! Unfortunately for his so-called manliness, though, the blush was still there, and his knees were starting to betray him. His handsome bestfriend, on the other hand, was thinking not-so-helpful stuff.

_Thank you, dear Lord, for giving me this wonderful opportunity and excuse to almost hug this delici—wait, what the hell am I _saying_? _, thought the Commander, mentally banging his head for thinking of such perverted thoughts of the blushing redhead in front of him. If Dark Mousy could hear him now, he'd be damn proud—and laughed his ass off. Even _Krad_ would join and say that he was disappointed at his master's un-Hikari-like actions. Daisuke still hadn't stopped blushing since he opened his ruby-colored eyes and Satoshi found it harder to not look and marvel at how similar in shade his face and his eyes are right now. He was quite pleased with how he had managed to stop the younger boy from his running marathon, but now, he was starting to regret catching his wrist and encircling his arm into his slim waist. They looked like a lovey-dovey couple, for Christ's sake! He was vaguely aware of all the looks being sent their way; some were stunned, a few were laughing, but the majority was quite jealous. Satoshi blocked them all out, favoring his bestfriend's blushing face instead. He slightly gulped at the sight of Daisuke's glistening lips, tired from panting and his warm breath tickling his own face. _Great, another unwanted image in my head. Ugh, this is _so_ not helping my situation. Stupid bet._

He could sense the boy's embarrassment and his knees weakening, but as Daisuke's cheeks got redder and his eyes got slightly wider, the blunette did something un-Hikari-like that his subconscious mind evilly ordered: he started thinking like that Phantom Idiot.

Daisuke almost squeaked as his friend's eyes suddenly became glazed and the limbs supporting him brought him closer to the blunette. The warmth he felt a while ago immediately increased by the action, and the redhead was left wondering if it was his own heat or Satoshi's. The Niwa heir was confused by the blunette's move, but curiosity was more evident as he tried to decipher the emotions swirling in those lovely winter blue orbs. _W-Weird, he looks like h-he's… he's… AROUSED? _Satoshi leaned even closer. Daisuke blushed even _more_. He swore he almost felt his legs buckle down. "U-Uh... U-Um... A-A-AHEM!", interrupted the redhead.

Miraculously, Satoshi snapped out of his Daisuke-induced reverie, albeit a little disappointed and mostly angry at himself for almost losing control. "O-Oh... My apologies, Niwa. Are you alright?", saved the blunette. He quickly, and regretfully, let go of the younger boy. It was embarrassing, to say the least, with both boys swiftly untangling themselves from each other like they had just touched hot metal. Daisuke gave a relieved sigh, a forgiving smile, and an embarassed nod. "Ah, y-yes. T-Thank you, Hiwatari-kun.", said the redhead, slightly blushing _once again_.

They stood there in uncomfortable silence; a very red Daisuke scratching his arm while looking at his side, avoiding Satoshi's gaze, and a slightly pink Satoshi with his hands in his pockets, looking the other way. Both finally realized that they were in front of the school building with almost half of the student body still watching them and their bags temporarily forgotten on the ground. For some reason, the Niwa heir kept giving the blue-eyed boy quick glances, which didn't go unnoticed by said boy. When Satoshi couldn't stomach the pregnant silence any longer, he opened his mouth but was cut abruptly by the redhead.

"U-Uh, Hiwatari-kun? W... Where are your glasses?", asked Daisuke, quickly looking back at the other way.

"Huh? What?" The Hikari heir's hand automatically went up to the bridge of his nose, but got quite a shock as he felt no metallic object that was supposed to be there. Then it hit him. No wonder the morning pests _tripled_ in number. He wasn't wearing his anti-fanclub weapon called conveniently as a pair of glasses. So that's why it felt so weird. That's what he felt he'd forgotten!

"Oh. Shit." Satoshi literally slapped himself. His unexpected reponse was a chuckle. He slowly uncovered his eyes and looked in wonder at his redheaded bestfriend. Daisuke was clearly amused by his usually-reserved classmate's antics about his forgotten glasses.

"Don't worry about it. It's not _that_ bad. You're better off without them, anyway!", sympathized friendly Daisuke, but as soon as those words left his mouth, he unwillingly blushed again. Satoshi, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he just heard. The Niwa heir had actually complimented his _looks _- oblivious at first, though, but _still_. Daisuke was about to correct his previous-and embarrassing-statement when a blur suddenly went past him and Hiwatari-kun. They both turned their heads in the direction the person went to.

"SHIT! I'M SO LATE!", shouted a disheveled student.

There were three things that first came into Daisuke's mind:

1) He had totally forgotten about his one hell of a run when he crashed into Hiwatari-kun.

2) His early encounter with his bestfriend had taken up much more time than he had actually thought it would, with him realizing that the school bell had rung ages ago and they were the only ones left in the school courtyard.

And 3) All his efforts of being on time were burned to ashes as he _finally_ realized that he was _definitely_ late _now_.

3... 2... 1...

"OH MY GOD I'M LATE TOO!", shrieked Daisuke, panic bursting at his chest, making him hastily grabbing his bag ,and propelling him to make a mad dash to his classroom. He was almost at the building's front doors when a familiar voice chuckled and said something that was 'stop-even-though-you're-late' worthy in Daisuke's book.

"The start of a new day and I'm being rude. I hope you can forgive me for not greeting you earlier, Niwa.", chuckled Satoshi. As the redhead started to have that confused look, his blunette bestfriend decided to cut to the chase. "So for that... Good morning, Daisuke."

For a fleeting moment, Daisuke swore he lost the ability to breathe properly. And to think that the subtle smile on Satoshi's angelic face was the cause of it all...

"Ah! U-Um... 'M-Morning, S-Satoshi...", mumbled the redhead, his most-hated blush and stuttering making an annoying comeback. He could only stare back at the boy with sky-blue hair and winter-like eyes.

"... You should really hurry, Niwa.", Satoshi pointed out with an amused smirk.

"Ah! Right!" And with that, the still-red Daisuke Niwa finally left the scene. The last Hikari stared at his retreating figure until it finally disappeared, then picked up his own bag and started walking inside as well in his own slow pace, ignoring the fact that he was now late, too. A small smile was still plastered onto his face as he entered the school.

As both former tamers made their way inside, only one thought was on their minds:

_It felt really nice to say his name._

...

But then another realization and two different thoughts crashed down upon them:

_HOLY CRAP! HIS FANS ARE GONNA HUNT ME DOWN!_, realized Daisuke.

_... How the hell did I transform into a forgetful idiot?_, berated Satoshi.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning passed by peacefully. And for that, Daisuke was grateful. He couldn't, for the life of him, handle another embarrassing moment like what happened this morning. Or the events that took place afterwards.<p>

_Flashback..._

_"COME BACK HERE, NIWA!", said the horde of angry fans of one Satoshi Hiwatari, stomping their way through the halls._

_"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!", cried one poor Daisuke Niwa, a few feet before them. **AND WHY THE HECK ARE THEY ROOTING FOR HIWATARI-KUN? I THOUGHT THEY WERE DARK'S FANS!**_

_End Flashback..._

Daisuke visibly shuddered. Really, why is he always being chased by scary fangirls? Dark's was bad enough to want to imprison them in their girly arms, Hiwatari's fans wanted him _dead_. Luckily, the redhead managed to escape and hide for a while. Unfortunately though, his near-death experience at the hands of his Hiwatari-crazed schoolmates reminded him of _another_ unwanted memory. Daisuke felt an incoming headache.

_Flashback... Again..._

_"Somebody needs to be punished.", said a smooth, silky voice._

_"B-But I-"_

_"-And I know _just_ the perfect punishment.", cut the voice with a wicked smile._

_Ruby orbs widened as a familiar pale figure stalk ever closer, with a dirty plot in mind. It had always been Daisuke's fantasy to be loved back by this beautiful angel, but the scene unfolding in his dream was _waaaay_ beyond his comfort zone._

_"I..."_

_The taller boy was coming at him._

_"I-I..."_

_Daisuke couldn't move at all._

_"I..."_

_"Daisuke...", whispered the figure with blue hair into his ear, suddenly knocking the air out of the redhead's lungs._

"_I-I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR! I'M INNOCENT! DON'T RAPE MEEEE!" Bright light instantly assaulted the boy. A few moments passed in panting as he finally calmed down and realized that it was all just a bad dream. A very _erotic_ bad dream. It was then, though, that he felt a huge burden in his waist. Looking down, he saw his pathetically-crying alter-ego hugging him like there was no tomorrow._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _Um, Dark?"_

"… _Yes, Dai-chan?", said alter-ego looked up._

"… _What are you doing here?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _I dunno." , shrugged Dark._

_The sound of a slap reverberated in Daisuke's exhausted and now Dark-free mind._

"_Soooo…", Dark suddenly leaned on him., "… what did you dream of, Dai-chan?" Cue cheshire cat grin and wiggly eyebrows._

_End Flashback..._

And it all came crashing down from Dream Heaven to Dream _Hell_. Stupid Dark. It was all his fault, Daisuke reasoned. And 'why?', do you oblivious readers - 'cause seriously, you'd have to be stupid not to blame the very origin of stupidity itself - ask? Well look at it this way: if Dark hadn't been doing stupid things, the still-missing Tear of Emanon wouldn't have _cursed_ them - and you seriously had to emphasize '_cursed_' 'cause bad luck had been pretty much following Dai-chan all day long. If the Tear hadn't separated them, he and Dark wouldn't have talked about last night's heist and get Daisuke so late for school. If Daisuke hadn't been late, he wouldn't have collided with Satoshi Hiwatari and be embarrassed in front of the student body. If he hadn't collided with the blunette, he wouldn't have been chased to death by said blunette's _own_ rabid fangirls. If he hadn't been chased to death, he wouldn't be spending his lunch break hiding in the art room behind a desk now, frantically flinching whenever he hears voices outside, panicking whenever the voices are of the squealing kind, and all-around making a fool of himself. And if he hadn't been hiding, he wouldn't be having spontaneous flashbacks of the very dream he so desperately and embarrassingly tried to forget -even though it was _almost_ a wonderful one. So if you traced the root of the problem, all in all, it was pretty much Dark's fault.

Daisuke morosely banged his head on the desk. Dark clouds of gloom could be seen forming above his head. A small groan akin to a whine cut through the silence of the room.

_Ugh, why, Dark? Why? Just when my personal life was on edge, you decide to butt in and give me more reasons to bang my head somewhere!_

Well, actually, it was the Tear and Fate who teamed up and decided to mess with his life, but who cares about that anyway? Daisuke is on the verge of crying because he was suddenly given a pathetic life. Don't get him wrong, Daisuke is happy that he and Dark have separate bodies now and have been given their own privacy, but he wasn't exactly prepared when it all backfired on him. The redhead suddenly had this feeling of dread for the coming days. Anything could happen. Anything _worse_ could happen.

"Niwa-kun? What are you doing here?"

Daisuke visibly jumped at the girly voice but instantly relaxed when he saw that it was only Harada-san at the door. Riku Harada-san, mind you. If it was her Dark-crazed twin sister, Daisuke would've never come out, even _if_ that moron was no longer inside him. "O-Oh, n-nothing, Harada-san. Just, uh, looking for some comfortable silence.", lied the redhead, complete with uneasy laughter.

Riku chuckled and knowingly smiled. "Hiding from the crazy fangirls this school has?"

"Yeah.", chuckled Daisuke as well. "It's not easy, I tell ya." _I guess she heard about my great escape._

"Well duh, just look at me. Lord knows my other friends and hobbies are the only things keeping my sanity in check from my own crazy sister's ravings about that pervert.", scoffed Riku. Daisuke slightly flinched at the mention of his unknown alter-ego. He tried to not think about how, months ago when he first started his stealing career, Dark had kissed Riku. Another stupid thing stupid Dark had done. Daisuke mentally sighed. Though he couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's fiery hatred for his former pest.

"Well, I'm surprised that almost everyone in her group is also a part of Hiwatari-kun's fanclub.", he said, trying to laugh away his anxieties about a certain blunette.

"You got that right. But I don't really want to know why Risa's not a fan of his. I don't even think _Hiwatari_ wants her to join.", she said, feeling a little pity for the poor guy.

_I don't think he even _wants_ fans._, mused Daisuke about his quiet friend. "So how's the League been lately?", he joked and stood up to stretch.

"Well, last night was pretty crazy. It seems that that pervert of an idiot dropped by and eavesdropped on them. Risa was out of the house the _minute_ she saw him.", she ranted, oblivious to her friend sweatdropping. "Good thing he disappeared quickly at the museum. He would've gotten a blackeye and Risa would've gotten a large bump on her head from me if their chase went past 10.", said Riku, twitching ever so lightly from sheer annoyance. This, however, piqued Daisuke's interest.

"So, Dark disappeared before 10? Did he managed to steal the jewel?", asked the redhead.

"Well, actually, that's the weird part about yesterday. He just suddenly vanished without a trace, and without even stealing anything and-wait, what? What jewel?", questioned the brunette.

"The... The Tear of Emanon.", said Daisuke, cocking a brow at the girl's odd question. But as Riku continued to look baffled, Daisuke felt anxiety once again. "Y-You know, that huge sapphire...?"

"Tear of Emanon? Sapphire? I thought Dark was gonna steal a small statue."

Daisuke felt the anxiety blossom. For some reason, he was also starting to get scared. "A-A statue? But... But that can't be right!", he defended. _T-That's... it just can't be!_

"Well, that's what was said in the news.", shrugged Riku. She was confused at the redhead's outright denial of the stated facts, but decided not to pursue the topic. Who knows, he may just have made a bet about last night and realized he was losing or something. Hell, Saehara may have _blackmailed_ him to join. "Anyway, enough about that moron, we need to go. The break's gonna end soon."

"Uh, r-right. I'm coming."

_Something... Something's wrong. I better talk this over with Hiwatari-kun as soon as possible!_ As Daisuke stepped outside of the room, he heard a loud squeal a few yards behind him. The Niwa heir reflexively jolted. _W-Without his crazed fans seeing me!_

* * *

><p>Satoshi's twitching <em><span>still<span>_ hadn't stopped. 'Why?', you ask? 'Cause the world seems to be out to make his life a living hell. No, scratch that, _Fate_ is the one making his life a living hell. Think about it: the Tear of Emanon, the separation, the humiliation, the sudden _sexual urges_... ugh. And just when he thought being Krad's host was hellish enough for him, evil Fate gave them bodies of their own and made his life even _more_ hellish. His morning encounter with Daisuke Niwa was proof of that. See, whenever he and Daisuke are together, Krad would always taunt him about the redhead, and Satoshi would always turn a deaf ear and have his guard up. But now that his pest was gone, his mask and control practically flew out of the window the minute that petite body crashed against him. It didn't help that he was supposed to _kiss_ the owner of said petite body, all for the sake of world peace. At first, Satoshi thought he could escape, but apparently, Krad-the ever sadistic bastard-had already trapped him.

_Flashback..._

_"How can you guarantee your end of the bargain if you can't even find out about how I will manage to pull it off? May I remind you that you don't have powers anymore? So technically speaking, this bet is stupid.", said Satoshi while combing his blue hair. A few minutes after breakfast, they finally discovered what the Tear took from them - or from Krad, at least - and that was his demonic powers._

_Krad was _not_ happy about the discovery. He finally had a damn body of his own, and he was _mortal_? Like hell. He couldn't fly, couldn't make energy balls, couldn't use any of his beautiful, _annoyance-killing _feathers! The only thing he has left was this faint connection with his Satoshi-sama. They couldn't talk telepathically, but he could feel the boy's aura. Satoshi couldn't and just felt emptiness, as he described. It was very weak - so weak, in fact, that it felt like it going to vanish any time soon - but still, it was there. And that's when Krad realized it. This small tug at his mind, his little connection with Satoshi..._

_... It was the Black Wings._

_"I've told you already, Satoshi-sama. I have my ways.", grunted Krad, who was leaning against Satoshi's door frame. "While it may be true that I've lost my _powers_...", twitched the blonde, still fuming about the loss of his greatness. "... I still feel a connection to you. It seems that the curse of the Black Wings is still active, and when you find your sacred maiden, I may feel it and come back inside the artwork."_

_"But wouldn't that make this stupid bet useless?", retorted the blunette. "You said that if I win, you'll kill my father for me. How on earth are you going to accomplish that if you're already locked away, waiting for your next tamer?"_

_"But wouldn't that be better? You and the Niwa shall live happily ever after without me getting in the way. You fail, and you lose everything.", smirked the fallen angel._

_"We are _not_ going to live 'happily ever after'. Niwa is _not_ my maiden - he's a guy, for Christ's sake. And I am _not _going to fail. If, by this, you'll leave me alone forever, then I'm _definitely_ going to win.", seethed Satoshi._

_The blonde angel's smirk just grew. "Then that means you'll kiss him within a week even though you have no idea how I shall find out, doesn't it, Satoshi-sama?"_

_Satoshi halted his actions, processing their conversation._

_"... I hate you."_

_End Flashback..._

Stupid Krad. He was a child _genius_, for Hikari's sake! He should've been able to manipulate Krad's words and render that stupid bet useless! But noooo, he let his guard down and relaxed like the blonde psycho wasn't going to massacre everybody. The fallen angel had his own body and can now walk among humans; he should be more careful and alert. It would be his responsibility and fault if ever the universe suffered at the hands of one sadistic bastard. Right now though, forming a plan on how to save a certain ruby-eyed boy from excruciating death by 'claiming his lips' was more important than the universe, as Satoshi subconsciously realized. It didn't help that Takeshi Saehara, one of his target's closest friends, decided to annoy him on the way to their classroom about him not wearing his signature glasses.

_All right, calm down. I need to formulate a plan. Krad will definitely kill Niwa and Dark if I don't surpass his expectations... Well, I really don't care if he kills Dark or not, after all, that has always been my family's goal, and Niwa might no longer be sharing his body with him as I've deduced from this morning, so he probably won't die in the process. Ugh, I need to focus. Thank god Krad's not here anymore, but Saehara's starting to get on my nerves... _again_. Yes, yes, I forgot my glasses, now shut up. You're attracting more squealing pests. Anyway, focus... I need to focus on the task at hand. I will _not_ lose to Krad. I have to _kiss_ Niwa. I need to feel those soft lips against-_

Takeshi turned to the source of noise behind him. Near the window, his classmate was repeatedly banging his forehead against the wall. Some of the passersby looked at the scene curiously. The budding photographer gave a light laugh. "So Destiny has finally given you a reason to bang that noggin, I see?", said Takeshi, in a very majestic and dramatic way.

_You have _no_ idea... _, mentally moaned Satoshi. Damn this inconvenience called 'puberty'.

"Hi, guys! C'mon! Class is gonna start.", said a female voice. They both turn to see Riku Harada and Daisuke Niwa heading their way. Before he could supress the urge though, Satoshi stared at the redhead... and ended up thinking something like this: _His cheeks look so soft._ And after three seconds...

"Goddamnit." Cue one head bang against the wall. Takeshi gave a low whistle. "That bad, huh?"

"Shut up, Saehara."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Niwa-kun, look who's up ahead~!", teased Riku, elbowing her redheaded friend.<p>

"H-Harada-san!", scolded Daisuke, beet red in the face. His cruel classmate just snickered at him.

"I bet Hiwatari missed you so much. After all, he didn't see hide nor hair of you since that _incident_ this morning. And I heard he's not wearing glasses today.", smirked the brunette, stifling her laughter as Daisuke's expected blush came in full force.

"W-Wait... H-How much do you know...?", gulped Daisuke cautiously. When the girl just grinned ferally, he swore he felt his stomach drop.

"I saw you and your Prince Charming doing the tango. And your game of hide-and-seek with his livid fans.", she said casually. Daisuke stared in horror. At this, Riku could no longer hold her giggles in. "Relax, it didn't look that bad. You two actually look kinda cute together.", she revealed, ruffling his red locks.

Daisuke could only blush harder. As his friend, Riku quickly found out - with a lot of interrogations - about the Niwa heir's slight crush towards one Satoshi Hiwatari. Of course, for Daisuke, it was just admiration on his part for the Commander always helping him even though they were supposed to be rivals, and besides, they were both guys! Riku, though, saw it in a _very_ different light. She thinks the boy was in love with the child genius-and she accepts said boy's apparent homosexuality without any comments. Both of which the redheaded tamer vehemently - and blushingly - denied. It didn't help that his friend had this playful side, always teasing him about the blunette. So yeah, Riku Harada is _such_ a good friend.

"Hi, guys! C'mon! Class is gonna start." At this, Daisuke snapped out of his reverie and looked at the direction the girl called out to. There stood Takeshi Saehara, his blackmailing/former supplier of Risa photos friend, and Satoshi Hiwatari, the very object of his affections - er, ire. Hiwatari staring at him intently, though, made his cheeks feel warm again for some reason, and Daisuke had to briefly wonder if there was something on his face. All of that was forgotten when he suddenly heard a loud thud up ahead. Daisuke was startled when he saw that it was Hiwatari-kun, his head partially connected to the wall and the forehead looking a little red and swollen, who caused the noise.

"That's something you don't see everyday.", whispered Riku, looking curiously at the boy. Daisuke could only agree as he looked worriedly at his bestfriend. "Uh... H-Hiwatari-kun?"

At the sound of his name, Satoshi quickly defected from the wall and stared at him again. "Y-Yes?", he asked back in shock, mentally slapping himself for thinking like _that_ moron.

"Are you okay?", asked Daisuke, growing more worried at the color of the blunette's forehead. He was secretly grateful that the boy wasn't wearing his glasses, lest there be more damage on that beautiful face.

Satoshi was slightly taken aback by the sincerity behind the simple question, but quickly donned his mask. "Yes, I'm fine, Niwa. No need to worry."

The redhead just nodded reluctantly. Maybe he should suggest seeing the nurse for that rapidly-swelling bump of his? Maybe he should escort him? As these thoughts filled his mind, Daisuke didn't realize that he was now staring at Satoshi, and that Satoshi also staring back at him. Silence stretched on as they found themselves lost in sapphire and ruby. Both didn't even notice that their classmates were also looking at them with amused expressions. Takeshi was stifling his laughter while trying to silently take a photo. Riku was shaking her head, a warm smile on her features. It was such a moving scene, like Time had stopped just for that moment...

... Until, of course, stupid Risa twirled past them, squealing a certain idiot's name out like there was no tomorrow, scaring Time away and snapping them out of Dreamland.

Daisuke and Satoshi couldn't help but look away, both their faces flushed with embarrassment. Riku finally decided to leave the two startled lovebirds alone and went after her so-called twin, twitching and mumbling something like 'catching the stupidity flu' and 'pervert of an idiot' while dragging a sulking Takeshi by the back of his collar-who was saying something along the lines of 'she ruined the picture'.

Now alone in the hallway, the two boys stayed in silence, too embarrassed to initiate a conversation.

_H-He saw me staring!_, panicked Daisuke.

_Why the hell was I staring?_, berated Satoshi.

"..."

"..."

"... I'm sorry for what happened this morning." Daisuke suddenly looked at his friend. "And for what those girls did. I hope you can forgive me.", said the blunette, pink lightly dusting his cheeks and still not looking at Daisuke square in the eye.

"A-Ah, no!", shouted Daisuke. "I-I mean... I-It's okay, it's not your fault. W-Well, it's my fault for being late and colliding with you, a-and y-you never wanted a fanclub, anyway, so you can't exactly dictate their actions when they're jealous, right? A-And uh..." Daisuke had to paused as realized that he was talking so fast and babbling to himself that his classmate was just staring at him _again_. He blushed and nervously chuckled. "A-Ah, s-sorry."

One minute, Satoshi was staring at him with wide eyes; the next, he was stifling his _laughter_.The Niwa heir couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're always so nervous, Niwa.", pointed Satoshi amusedly. "O-Oh... he he...", softly laughed Daisuke, scratching the back of his head.

Another silence enveloped them, this one quite comfortable than the first. Finally though, both tamers now remembered the one very important thing they had to discuss: last night. _Finally_.

"We need to talk, Niwa.", started the blunette.

"It's about the Tear of Emanon heist last night, isn't it?, asked the redhead, turning serious for the first time since this morning.

Satoshi curtly nodded. "Did you and Dark get separated?"

Daisuke nodded in return. "Yes, we did. We both woke up in my room this morning and talked about what we remembered. You?"

"The same. Krad and I are no longer one. There were some inconsistencies with our side of the story, though, so I thought that maybe we should compare our experiences. It just doesn't make sense, you see.", explained Satoshi.

"I know what you mean. We should talk about this more with Krad-san and Dark as well, though. They may have experienced something different from our own. And maybe we should also ask help from my family since I can't exactly hide my separation from Dark my whole life.", replied the redhead, feeling gloomy and apprehensive at the fact that he still had to explain himself to his family.

"All right, then. Can we do it later at dismissal, though? We can pick up Krad on the way to your house. The sooner we solve this, the better. As much as I like my curse finally out of my body, I know for a fact that a spell this powerful will always have side-effects. And we need to know those side-effects, because they will _always_ be dangerous."

Daisuke gulped at that. There was no denying it. The Black Wings is one of the most powerful artworks of the Hikari family. Another artifact that can actually _remove_ its curse would be equally dangerous indeed. "Okay, then. Man, we are gonna have one _hell_ of a night."

As soon as those words left him, a sudden, bright light emanated from their skins, temporarily blinding both boys.

"What the-? What is this?", gasped Daisuke.

"Wait... this light! Niwa, look out!"

The bluish light brightened until it enveloped the pair, ancient floating symbols circling them and bursting into dust. In a matter of seconds, all the dust was suddenly sucked into the boys' skins once again until the whole hallway was back to normal.

"Wha... What the heck was that? H-Hiwatari-kun, are you okay?", choked Daisuke. He rubbed his eyes to see clearly, but what he saw was _not_ what he was expecting.

His blunette bestfriend was out of his uniform, and instead, was wearing a white loose turtlenecked and long-sleeved suit with gold trimmings. He had a grayish-blue midrib jacket with coattails and white trimmings. His pants were a matching blue, hugging his legs perfectly. Matching grayish-blue formal shoes were complimenting the simple style of the pants. And to top it all off were his white gloves and a silver cross pendant laying against his chest.

"H-Hiwatari-kun... You're... in a suit...", said the redhead, still not believing the image. It looked perfect on him, was all he thought, never minding the fact that he should be questioning as to where the hell it came from and why it compliments his not wearing of his glasses. At that, he couldn't help but blush. _Argh! Why am I always thinking like this? Dark's not even here! Hiwatari-kun must think I'm a pervert like _him_, too, and- _It was then that he noticed his friend still not uttering a word and was only staring at him once more. "Uh... Hiwatari-kun?", he nervously called.

"... Daisuke..." Said boy jumped at his first name being used by the blunette in a very calm voice and blushed even harder. "... You're wearing a dress."

"... Eh?" Upon instinct, the Niwa heir looked down at his body... and gaped in horror at the monstrosity now covering his form. "EH?"

It was a gothic black-and-red plaid _dress_ a few inches above the knee. It had long sleeves in black and the plaid pattern in the middle. There's a small corset near the chest, all in black. The hems of the sleeves and the dress are in small ruffles. There's also a piece of string for tying criss-cross at the neck to hold the dress up. To his horror, Daisuke also noticed something below the dress. He was wearing black mid-thigh _stockings_ under the criss-crossed straps of a pair of red 3-inch wedge _sandals_. But the worst of _all_, was that when he touched his head: his spiky locks had been _flattened_... and now looked like a shoulder-length cut. **_He looked like a frickin' girl!_** To the world though, he looked like a delicious dessert...

... Well, that's what Satoshi thought, at least. The black stockings were a nice touch, though, showing some glowing skin of Daisuke's. Before he knew it, he was ogling the poor boy. And said poor boy picked up the ogling sensation a few moments later; to which he responded by an unmanly squeak, a hard, downward tug on his new outfit, and a feral blush. The Commander mentally kicked himself for shamelessly staring at the redhead's now-feminine form. _Not again... Stop it, Satoshi, you're a man! _His conscience helpfully replied: _A man with raging hormones._

Daisuke, on the other hand, kept blushing, and gaping, and blushing, and stammering, clearly traumatized by the fact that he looked like a _girl_ with the black-and-red monstrosity. Well, it wasn't _exactly_ a montrosity, but Daisuke could care less as he was suddenly rendered _utterly_ speechless by the very girly image. "What the _hell_?" The redhead was snapped out from his reverie as he looked at his friend.

"W-What is it?", nervously asked Daisuke. For some strange reason, he felt a little scared at the incoming answer.

"It won't come off!", declared Satoshi, sounding - surprisingly - aghast. His hands were wrenching at the front of his jacket, trying to take the buttons off.

"_What?_", whispered Daisuke, his fear escalating.

"... I... I can't take it off...", realized the blunette, sounding weak for the first time.

Silence... then...

"... **_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?_**", screamed Daisuke Niwa. In panic, he tried to rip the fabric off of him, but it soon proved to be futile, to Daisuke's utter horror. Satoshi was surprised at the pitch and loudness of his friend's voice, though. Remembering that they were in the school hallway, Satoshi opened his mouth to shush the redhead, lest someone see their current state, but a female voice beat him to it.

"Guys, what are you still doing here? Class is about to- _Niwa-kun_?", started Riku, but suddenly halted as the image of her naive classmate in an _obviously_ female outfit assaulted her sight. "... Why are you in a dress?"

Said naive classmate turned to her, waving his arms frantically. "U-Uh, I-It's n-not... W-Well, you see...", muttered Daisuke, cursing his easily-flustered personality and incessant blushing. Seriously, this was _so_ going to be the death of him. "Y-You see, Harada-san-"

"We're in a play. Need to practice. Tell our teacher that Niwa and I are excused.", blurted Satoshi, hurriedly grabbing the younger boy's wrist and dragging him out of the school. Meanwhile, said boy was busy gaping at the blunette's back as he slowly processed his words, not even realizing that they were already running until he saw that his other friend was almost out of sight. "A-Ah, w-wait, Hiwatari-kun!", he gasped, trying to keep up with the older boy while _running_ in high-heels.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Harada!", shouted Satoshi, already patting his new outfit in the hopes of finding his phone to arrange their 'excuse'. Fate seems to have toned down a bit as he discovered that the gadget still was with him.

"Uh, okay.", said Riku, weakly waving to the two as they finally vanished out of sight. One minute she was wondering what play was it that would require _Niwa_ to act as a girl again, the next, she was reentering the classroom laughing, saying something to Takeshi Saehara that sounded like, 'Niwa was casted as a girl again!'.

Meanwhile, the boys were lost in thought as they instinctively travelled towards the front gates of their school. Satoshi, formulating the right course of action at this time and calling the right people so as to avoid further trouble, and Daisuke, vehemently sulking as to _'of all things, why the hell did it have to be a frickin' _dress_?'_ and trying very hard to tame his skirt and his high-heeled feet. The silence, with only a few pants and their hurried steps-with Daisuke occasionally stumbling, stretched on until Daisuke suddenly realized what time it was.

"H-Hiwatari-kun, it's only noon! I don't we should-"

"It's all right, Niwa.", the blunette swiftly cut in. "I called the principal; we're excused for today, and I'll arrange for someone to get our belongings from the classroom later, but right now, we need to get to your house.", he assured.

"W-Wah? That fast? But why my house?", asked the redhead.

"Why, else? We need to know how _this_ happened.", said the blunette, gesturing to their changed wardrobe. As they approached the gates, Satoshi briefly looked back at Daisuke in the eye. "And this _is_ a big deal, Niwa. I know it may seem ridiculous to fuss over clothes that just seemed stuck to your body, but this is a _Hikari artifact_ we're dealing with here. These clothes are mysterious, unnatural, and are literally glued to us. And I am 100% completely sure that this isn't the worst side-effect _yet_. After all, there's a reason why Dark only steals from my family...", replied the Hikari heir, eyes dead serious. Daisuke couldn't formulate any argument. He was grateful for Satoshi being the genius that he is; if not for him, Daisuke would've been doomed for sure.

They immediately spotted a limo outside the school, and headed towards there. "The mansion. We need to pick up someone.", ordered Satoshi as soon as they got in. Daisuke was glad they finally stopped, he kept on tripping over his legs. But when he realized what his bestfriend had just said, he felt fear and nervousness gripping him once again at the prospect of facing Dark's acrhenemy-who now had a body of his own. He glanced at the blunette, and saw him assuringly smile. God help him, his stupid guardian angel, and the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>Krad of the Hikari, the former leech of Satoshi Hikari Hiwatari, archenemy and counterpart of Dark Mousy and other half of the Black Wings, tormentor of Daisuke Niwa, King of Sarcasm and Sadism, and the soon-to-be murderer of the entire bloody planet, lay elegantly sprawled on the chaise lounge of the Hiwatari Mansion's parlour. With his feet crossed and a thick book in one hand, the blonde angel had spent his first entire morning in his own body reading a total of three novels. There weren't many servants in the mansion, so the silence was quite calming compared to his Satoshi-sama's constant thinking. To total strangers, Krad's actions right now would be classified as the epitome of the quiet beauty, always calm and reserved. To his victims and enemies though, the angel underneath that quiet exterior was the incarnation of Chucky, the Killer Doll. Surprisingly, instead of plotting to take over the world, go idiot-hunting or bloody massacre the whole town, Krad of the Hikari decided to remain indoors and catch up on some reading instead. If his sworn enemy for over 300 years saw him now, he would've set the record for the longest jaw-drop ever.<p>

"Jane Austen would've died from cardiac arrest if she ever saw this.", mumbled Krad, flipping a page from 'Pride and Prejudice and Zombies'. Apart from the coffee table and the bookshelf, the whole room - amazingly - was still in one piece. Hell, the whole house was spic-and-span, with the exception of a certain room, though...

The fallen seraph curled his lips into a feral grin as he remembered what fun he had this early morning.

_Flashback..._

_"I have to go. Please, in the name of Hikari, _behave_ yourself. Don't break, smash, incinerate, or wet anything. I know you have your pride to uphold, Krad, but sometimes your sadistic and evil streak just keeps on sprouting like wild mushrooms.", complained Satoshi, locking his room._

_**Ironic how he keeps on saying how much he despises me when he actually knows me like the back of his hand.**, thought Krad, leaning against the wall and openly smirking at his master's cute quirks. Krad isn't all about wreaking havoc; he's usually just shedding a lot of blood. He pushed off the wall as the blunette turned in the direction of the staircase, Krad trailing behind._

_"Just don't blow up anything.", reiterated the boy._

_"We might have a small problem with that, Satoshi-sama.", voiced the blonde. Satoshi turned to sternly warn him once again when he saw Krad looking at an open room. An open room which happens to be his now Hong Kong-bound father's. Satoshi turned to the blonde and exasperatedly sighed as he saw The Evil Smirk on Krad's features, the blonde naughtily ogling the defenseless room like a piece of meat._

_"Father not being here in Japan does not automatically mean that you can destroy his room." In fact, Satoshi was eternally grateful that his adoptive father won't be back in a few months. One less pest to deal with. But when Krad continued to evilly smirk at the dim room, Satoshi just turned to descend down the stairs, rubbing his temples._

_"Just don't blow up the rest of the house.", he amended._

_"Oh, Satoshi-sama, you're too kind.", replied an overly excited Krad._

_End Flashback..._

And with that, the blonde happily snuggled deeper into his sit, resuming his reading. That wasn't the only fun he had, though. The sight of his Satoshi-sama looking baffled, shocked, and a little bit scared at him having his own body all at the same time was amusing, to say the least. He also got the same look when he said that he wanted french toast and a cup of milk tea for breakfast. What? Like he can't indulge himself for once? Being a sadistic bastard can be tiring at times, you know. And then there was their discussion about his bet. As much as he knows that his young master hates to lose, he also knows that the Commander was a bit intrigued at the proposition. Satoshi kept trying to find a hole in Krad's logic, much to the blonde's amusement, but as any great artwork of the Hikaris, the hunter had managed to wrap the boy around his finger and assured him of the prize he was to get if he kissed Daisuke Niwa.

It would be true anyway, if the Black Wings' curse was still active. He may vanish or feel weakened in the process. The other items in the bet were quite easy: he could easily kill Kei Hiwatari even without his powers, he could just leave his young master alone in search of more entertaining ventures, he could also kill the Niwa heir and the angelic idiot in their sleep, and he could lock Satoshi-sama up and dress him in a two-piece bikini and even get some profit out of it. The choices were just left to the boy as to whether he will do it or not. As to him finding out whether Satoshi finally did the deed, it was quite simple, actually. He won't even be needing his powers. He just had to innocently ask the Niwa, and if he was redder than a fresh tomato, he got his answer.

The _real_ challenge was if Satoshi-sama could do it within a _week_. Of course, Krad would keep his word about his disappearance. True, it may be hard to do since he'll not only _not_ get to kill Dark sooner but he'll also have to be alone once again in his worldly journey, and his pride was at stake here, but at least he'll finally _feel_ freedom - a yearning which he purposely kept from his tamer. Surprisingly, Krad didn't care much about not killing anyone anymore. He was getting tired of being the homicidal half of the Black Wings and he needed a change of scenery. After all, having a moron as your enemy can really put you off the mood for bloodshed. He'd best keep his distance from Mousy, lest the desire to strangle the purple-haired idiot grips him again.

Unfortunately though, Satoshi-sama told him that they were to visit the Niwa's house later. Which meant that he'll be seeing that idiot again. Which also meant that he could strangle him once and for all. Putting his frustrations aside, Krad had to evilly cackle at that. Maybe he could torture him while those two corny tamers are being lovey-dovey...?

As much he doesn't want to interact with _any_ Niwa, both he and Satoshi-sama know that a situation brought on by a Hikari artifact could worsen if not analyzed properly. Since they could only remember a few parts, it was then decided that they would talk this over with Daisuke Niwa and Dark Mousy. Of course, Krad would've been more delighted if he still had his _wonderful_ powers. Then everyone idiot on this godforsaken planet would be kissing his feet and Idiot Mousy would dead at last. But, of course, Fate had to ruin his fun before he could even get started and turn him into a _normal_ person.

It was all Mousy's fault. Because he was the idiotic other half of the Black Wings, duh. _I swear, when I get my hands on him, I'll execute my 'Death by Excruciating Pain' list. That perverted bastard will be first, but the Niwa Brat will have to wait until next week. I wonder how Satoshi-sama will do it?_, thought Krad, remembering the bet. It wasn't really a question of 'if', Krad absolutely _knows_ that the boy will do it, if the 'losing-will-mean-death-for-the-redheaded-brat' condition was anything to go by. So at that, Krad decided to put his musings to rest for now.

He was about to resume in his reading once again when a barrage of doorbell rings assaulted the silence. Annoyed that someone was interrupting his peace and abusing the poor object, Krad grudgingly stood up to open the door. Before he could reach it though, it was suddenly flung aside as the familiar forms of two young boys entered, gazes quickly searching until they found the blonde near the staircase. Krad, on the other hand, was stifling his laughter and dignity as he observed the two. Satoshi was in a gothic-styled suit in a blue color scheme, wearing no glasses. Krad approved the image. The boy next to his master though, was just _way_ too much. A mop of red hair flattened down, a black-and-red above-the-knee dress, black stockings, and red gladiator wedge sandals. Krad snickeringly approved it as well and found it harder to not laugh out loud as said boy blushed at his gaze and unconsciously played with the hem of his skirt. "Krad?", called out Satoshi exasperatedly. The Commander was expecting this kind of reaction, especially when it came to his bestfriend.

"AHA HA HA HA!", laughed the blonde, clutching his stomach and gripping the banister for support. Daisuke blushed harder, obviously shocked that someone like the hunter was capable of such glee, while Satoshi just annoyingly rubbed his temples.

"W-What the h-hell happened to you t-two?", asked Krad, trying-and failing-to calm his giggles at the image of the two boys looking like a couple from the Gothic Era.

Both boys opened their mouths to answer but was cut abruptly as a familiar light burst into room. Before they could blink, the light whirled around until it became glittering dust and vanished. At this, Daisuke and Satoshi had to bite their lips to keep themselves from laughing at the scene. Krad looked at them oddly as a few short snorts and chuckles came from them. "What?", snapped the blonde. The two could no longer hide their amusement.

"Nice _dress_, Krad.", choked out Satoshi, chuckling behind his fist. Daisuke was trying to politely muffle his giggles.

Krad blinked owlishly until he furrowed his brows and decided to look at himself. He regretted doing that. Because there were only three things that registered into Krad's mind out of pure shock, total embarrassment, and blind fury:

1) He was wearing a long, white dress.

2) It had golden ruffles.

3) It was _definitely_ all Mousy's fault.

After a violent angry shudder, clenching of fists, and twitching of eyebrows, only one word was heard throughout the entire Hiwatari mansion amidst Satoshi and Daisuke's fits of laughter.

"MOUUSSSYYYYY!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>So many notes, so little space... or something to that effect...<p>

1) I dedicate that 'Oy vey' script to my bestfriend who always says that and who had made me laugh the other day. We were texting and I was being the insane authoress that I am.

**Me**: "Two guys... One cup..."

**Friend**: "Aaand?"

**Me**: "IRAQ!"

**Friend**: "WHAT THE FUCH? O.o"' "

2) If you look closely, Satoshi's first reaction about 'last night' closely resembles Dark's in Chapter 2. :D

3) HOLY CRAP! KRAD HAS BEEN UNLEASHED! O.O

4) Krad had made a bet. Uh oh. I sense a disturbance in the Force.

5) TOAST AND MILK TEA! HELL YEAH! YOU GO, KRADDIE! XD

6) By the way, in this story, the Black Wings is like this canvas where you can do anything. Which explains Krad's amazing choices in breakfast. :D

7) What a sadistic blonde. I guess that makes Dark a masochist. XD

8) Satoshi denying his gayness for Dai-chan is like chocolate denying its need for sugar. :D

9) Sato with no GLASSES! AND DOING THE TANGO WITH DAI-CHAN! Every fangirl's fetish... I guess? XD

10) That wonderful moment when Satoshi Hiwatari, I-don't-care extraordinaire, lusted after Daisuke Niwa and banged his head a few hours later. XD

11) HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! O.O... THEY CALLED EACH OTHER'S NAME! XD

12 ) Now it's Hiwatari-kun's _own_ fans after poor Dai-chan... women are scary. XD

13) So _that's_ what Daisuke dreamt! XD

14) When Daisuke explains why it's all Dark's fault, it actually makes sense. O.o

15) Riku and Saehara made an appearance! *gasps*... Riku's not in love with Dai-chan! *gasps*... Saehara's picture got ruined by stupid Risa! *gapes* THE **_HELL_**?

16) The faint connection I'm referring to is like this tug at the back of your mind and you can't seem to take it off. Krad and Satoshi can't communicate telepathically or see what the other's seeing but Krad can _feel_ Satoshi. This is because of the Black Wings binding them by means of the 'Sacred Maiden Curse', so if Satoshi finds his maiden, Krad may feel something... but of course, I'm not telling everything yet. :D

17) Awww... no powers means no sadistic fun for Kraddie. But he's not as stupid as Dark, mind you... *evil cackle*... And besides, that was the price for a body of his own, after all. Think 'Equivalent Exchange' from Fullmetal Alchemist. :D

18) The reason why Satoshi stated 'I hate you' was because he belatedly realized that Krad had successfully managed to manipulate him into doing the bet. XD

19) Satoshi is losing his focus thanks to one cute Dai-chan... XD

20) Daisuke has blushed more times than I can count. XD

21) DAMN IT, RISA! YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!

22) They finally talk about what happened that night. _Finally_. XD

23) If you guys are having a hard time imagining the outfits, here are the links:

For Satoshi: www. animepalm. com/ series- images/ princess- princess. jpg ... (Now just imagine his jacket and pants in grayish blue tone and the shoes.)

For Daisuke: imageshack. us/ photo/ my- images/ 10/ hjellyopset. jpg/ sr= 1 ... (Now just add black stockings and red gladiator wedge sandals with the straps criss-crossing up to the thighs.)

If there are any problems with the links, tell me. :)

24) OH MY GOD! DAI-CHAN LOOKS LIKE A GIRL! ... Which play could it be for him to be a girl? XD... Sato-kun is becoming the reluctant pervert... XD

25) Like Amanda Bynes used to say in 'She's The Man': _"And no, I will not wear heels! Because heels are an invention designed to make a woman's butt look smaller. And to make it harder for them to run away."_ XD

26) Krad not being a homicidal blonde can be quite refreshing. After all, killing morons is a tough job. And yes, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies is must-have book for a Jane Austen fan like me. XD

27) Kei Hiwatari, watch out! ... Or not. Die for all I care. XD

28) Whoa... a bitter Krad who wants peace in his life... I can't believe I wrote this. O.o

29) Holy sh - DARK! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! KRAD'S _LAUGHING_! O _ O

30) Krad... in a _dress_... I KNOW WE'RE ALL THINKING THE SAME THING, PEOPLE! XD

So there you have it! Chapter 3. Now, I am going to say that it may take a while for me to post again - think _summer vacation _- so just hang in there, readers! I promise you, Chapter 4 will be more hilarious... I think. XD... Anyway, there _is_ something bothering me and I'd really appreciate it if you guys could voice your thoughts. I feel like this chapter is a failure. I mean, it's like I tried too hard on the funny parts and the plot. Like I said, I worked on this whenever I had time so because of the different time intervals, I feel like I've lost my touch on certain areas. What do you guys think? :|

But enough about that, I have MS Word problems to worry about. XD... Anyway, review if you like, flame too, but if you do, then I'll just be hiding behind this giant marshmallow. XD

Happy New Year! ^.^... And yes, I'm glad you read those 30 notes. XD


End file.
